Lost in Princeton
by rite2write465
Summary: When My family die there is only one man to turn to. kidfic with lots an lots of glorious huddy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic! Please be nice. I started this as a creative writing essay. To be honest I will update this story no matter what you say so read, or don't I don't care.**

**Disclaimer; who, me? Own House? Are you kidding?!?!?!?!?**

**Lost In Princeton**

"Nicola, if you keep this behaviour up then you are not going to town with us. Make up you're mind, stay or go?" I clenched my teeth.

"Stay,"

"Nyx…"

"No really, I need to tidy my room, do homework, all that jazz."

"Well alright, come on then gang." And with that, my mother, Iz, older sister, Alex and brother Mark piled into the family red car and left to go off into town. I really did not care; I hadn't any money left anyway. It was four months after my birthday and I never did jobs around the house so I never got pocket money.

I went into my room, flicked on the radio and attempted to tidy my room for about five minuets, before giving in and going downstairs to watch the telly with a biscuit and a mug of tea. My room was already pretty tidy anyway. I watched a sitcom omnibus for about an hour before I heard the latch on the front door lift. I turned the TV off and went into the kitchen to investigate. I already knew who was there anyway.

Seconds later my suspicions were confirmed as I saw my father sat in his shabby armchair at the end of the kitchen table. He had brewed himself a cup of tea and seemed quite relaxed.

"Hi dad, three o'clock already?" I inquired; my father was a punctual man. He had muesli for breakfast at seven, a scone and mug of coffee at ten, lunch at twelve, a biscuit at three and dinner at six. He worked on the farm in between times, on Tuesday he went to the market and if any of the schedule was interrupted, there would be hell to pay. Oddly enough, even with all of his timing, my father was very laid back. He took a sip of his tea and looked up from the enigma of a crossword he was slaving over.

"Yes, time flies when we're working hard eh?"

I blushed; he knew I had not been working. I knew he would leave it there though, he always did.

We sat at the table for a moment in comfortable silence.

My family have a knack for not talking to people. We can if we want, it runs in our blood. My grand father could sell ice to a polar bear and my grandma could talk the hind leg of a donkey. My sister and I where in the debate team at school with high honours. We could always make the majority see our point. Yet we could sit in silence until the cows came home. Except Alex. She would do _anything _to keep a conversation afloat.

So there we sat, him thinking about his crossword, what work he would be doing, and I, replaying songs over in my head and deciphering the meaning. Neither of us jumped when my father's mobile rang. He shoved his hand into his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello there… speaking…oh god no…" his face paled, my heart raced, knowing something was wrong but not knowing what, "Is there anything I can do? _Anything?_" Silence boomed out across the house, "I see… we'll be down there soon… goodbye." My father looked at me, face pale and eyes watering. I had only see my father cry on seldom occasions, all with a similar topic… "Nicola, they were on their way back from town when…" death, "When a drunk driver ran a red light. They were killed instantaneously." I was shell shocked, my father kept on speaking but I did not here him. All I could hear was my world, tumbling down upon itself.

Everything went black.

I woke up in the passenger seat of a car. My father was driving but I could tell it was the last thing he wanted to be doing. People always say in these situations that everything floods back to them. I had never forgotten. The silence in the car was crushing. I stared out the window, wondering where we were going. I read the signs as we drove past them, I was to say the least confused.

"The airport? Where are you taking me?"

"No where, technically. Look I can't take care of you and everything else so,"

"You're shipping me off some place!"

"To family, here's the address." I snatched it off him and scanned it.

"LA? Dad, I have nothing to take with me, no clothes no money." _No Ipod!_ In addition, I knew that I would probably not by at the majority of my family's funeral. "Dad you can't,"

"It's already done. I've packed a suitcase and a backpack for you. Clothes, phone, Ipod, toothbrush, it's all in there. I've also set up a credit card in your name and left some money in the purse in you backpack." I scowled, he'd thought of everything. "Your passport is around you're neck. Please stay in contact. I'll check your luggage in for you but that's as far as I can go. I'll send back for you when ever I can."

I looked down to see a pouch around my neck holding my pink passport.

"Don't strain yourself dad." We arrived at the airport soon after. I grabbed my suitcase and back pack and ran off to the terminal and checked in as soon as possible. Leaving my father staring after me.

I soon found my way into the passengers lounge. I found a bench, sat down and cried, not silent crying but huge chest heaving sobs. I looked insane but I didn't care. After ten minutes, I picked myself up, knowing that no amount of crying would make me feel better. I went to clean myself up, and decided that I would take this challenge and rise to it.

I walked into a small shop inside the terminal, bought a magazine and a bottle of pop, and headed to the boarding waiting room. I looked at my ticket and grinned. I was going to be sent to Los Angeles by first class. Not bad, there was a huge hole in my heart but at least I could have at least _some _privacy.

Soon my flight number was called out, I gave my ticket to the flight attendant,

"Now are you sure you haven't left you're bag unattended?" this woman had picked the wrong day to ask me that.

"Listen, if our country was bothered about terrorists, we would have our bags checked by the SAS or the army, not a platinum blonde with an eating disorder, who would probably be better suited with a job as a check-out girl. Oh and I know where I'm sat, it is a plane, first class at the front, others at the back. Unless you think I am _that_ stupid that you need to tell me where to go, I suggest you to give me ticket back and stop asking dumb questions." The blonde-haired person scowled at me and handed my ticket back.

As I boarded the plane, I felt oddly good, getting all that anger off my chest, that and it was really the woman's fault for asking me a dumb question. I sat down, plugged my Ipod in and promptly fell asleep for the next six hours. The other two I spent terrorising the flight attendants. Overall, it was a fun trip; the best part was when the attendant asked,

"Where is you're mother?" the look on his face when I told him the she had just been placed in a morgue. Everyone was so much nicer after that.

All too soon the pilot was on the intercom, whishing us a good journey, he gave the usual speech.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight, we arrived at our destination right on time, so remember to set your watch to New Jersey time…" _New Jersey, WHAT! My dad gave me the damn ticket, he said Los Angeles._ As soon as I checked my stuff out I ran outside the airport and saw the sign.

'Welcome To Princeton, New Jersey!' My Phone, as if on que, began to ring. Checking the caller ID I answered.

"Dad,"

"Oh, hello there Nyx, look that address I got the state wrong." I rolled my eyes.

"Would that state be New Jersey?"

"Yes But the address is the same, love you." I rolled my eyes again, I was really gonna hurt myself.

"Yeah love you to dad." I hung up the phone and wondered what next. I pulled out the address and a pen and corrected it, it now read.

'_Flat 3b,_

_Greenbury Close_

_Princeton, New Jersey.'_

The address didn't give a name. Therefore, whether I was staying with a man, a woman, or a married couple, I had no idea.

When people see movies of other people, they see them effortlessly flag down cabs like a second nature. Imagine something really hard, times it by ten and add several curses and middle fingers. This was how my first hour in Princeton went.

Eventually I did get a cab, I was about dead. I gave the cab driver the address and dozed of for a bit. It was only a light sleep. Luckily the driver didn't try to talk to me. Up North in England, I'd probably be playing twenty questions with the man. He looked about forty and there were pictures of children in the glove compartment. I figured he was driving the cab to put his kids through collage or something.

We soon got to the address, I quickly paid the man, making sure to tell him to keep the change, I think after George Bush, America needs as many educated children as possible.

The block of apartments looked pretty swanky. I would have dreamed to live here. I looked at the name for 3b. I all but fainted.

'H, Laurie.'

Either I had the address wrong or I was going to be roommates with Hugh Laurie.

The reason I was so exited was that I am a House m.d. Fanatic. I watched a bio for Hugh a couple of months ago and downloaded an episode onto my Ipod. I new immediately that I would love it. I am a HUGE Huddy fan, not to mention the fact I am in love with Jesse Spencer who plays the ever-gorgeous Robert Chase. I pretty much hate Foreman, Cameron and Taub, and I cried when Kutner and Amber died.

So the idea of living with and Actor who knows all these people, there was only one word to show my feelings. Wow. I pushed the buzzer. Nothing, I tried another two times before an answer came through.

"What." The voice sounded American, Hugh was British. I decided to introduce myself.

"Um hi, I'm Nicola Barker, my dad Christopher Neil sent me." People either call my dad Chris or Neil, depending how they know him.

"Right… I suppose you'd better come in then." The door opened, and as I glanced back at the name card, I was startled, it had changed. It now read. _G. House_. It was probably an error, I decided.

The ride up on the lift seemed to take ages. I was suddenly worried that maybe I had this wrong, that this man may kill me. I shook my head, my dad wouldn't do that.

I walked up to his door and knocked three times.

The man who opened the door was indeed Hugh Laurie, but he appeared not to be. I quickly deducted that if he were actually Hugh, he would not be using a cane. I decided it would be best not to think about it now.

"Hi there, Welcome to Casa de House, I'll be your host, I'm Dr Greg House, aren't you lucky."

"My siblings and mother just died and my father can't handle me so he sent me half way across the world."

"What did I just say," he sighed. "Your dad rang me earlier. I've set up a spare bed. I haven't got a school for you or a clue on how to look after you but I know who does. Now," he said in a fake cheery voice. "Why don't you come on in. you can call me House, or Uncle Greg."

"I'll go with House."

"Good 'cos I was joking about the last one." I looked around his apartment. It smelled like Jack Daniels, and the furniture and walls were dull. There was a jazz poster on one wall and two guitars on the other. There was a cool looking TV in the centre of the room. There was also the most beautiful grand piano in the corner. From this I figured, he was single, not dating and was definitely Dr Greg House. This, would be a lot of fun.

"Cool, you can call me Nyx, I'll try to be like the roommate who doesn't pay rent you've always wanted." He scowled at me, I shrugged, "So, now what? It's ten thirty in the morning, don't you have work?"

"Believe it or not but I was about to go, you coming?" I dropped my bags in a corner.

"Yup, sounds good, let me get my purse."

"Don't bring too much, lunch is on me… sort of anyway."

On the way to Princeton Plainsboro, House filled me in on pretty much everything I already knew. I just nodded and smiled weakly at any jokes or descriptions of ducklings or friends of his, oddly enough, he never mentioned Cuddy. I decided from his hair, cane, and lack of vicodin, that I had stumbled into series six. This was cool; I'd only watched a couple episodes from that season anyway.

Soon we pulled into PPTH, I gazed at it in awe, I mentally slipped.

"So where is the DDX room?"

"Did I tell you I was in diagnostic medicine?"

"Please, Goggle, good doctors, you were like the first seven pages."

"Right." Thankfully, he left it there as we walked into the lobby, everything went dead, Showtime.

"Nyx, meet the nosy nurses, and vice versa," I blushed and walked off away from the lobby, towards a lift. House followed me and pushed the appropriate buttons. Soon I was in front of the new/ old ducklings. House told them who I was and I tried to look interested when they introduced themselves. I decided to have some Housian fun, what's the point of information if you don't use it? I turned to Foreman.

"Your mother's dieing of Alzheimer's," I looked at Chase, "Your mum drank herself to death and…" I turned to Cameron, bitch. "You married a dying man and are now in love with your boss, correct?"

They turned to look at House, he looked intrigued.

"I didn't tell her anything, really. How did you know that?"

"Well, my grandma died of Alzheimer's so I know how people dealing with crazy, elderly mothers look. Chase, your face tells me everything. Your face has scratches from, glass presumably and you have a drink awareness mug, not a Plainsboro one and Cameron, you look at House like he is, in fact God and you have a face that screams dead husband. Oh and House was parentally abused, or was he from a well brought up home, you decide." I walked into House's smaller office sat down and smiled, "that should of confused them. Psychology says they'll still think you had a great childhood, no worries." House stared at me.

"Well, at least you're not boring."

I decided to sit in on the team's differential diagnosis, for fun, I even contributed a half good idea, of course it wasn't the answer because we gave the poor sap steroids. He will get moderately better then take a turn for the worse. To be honest, I was having a great time, I decided grieving could wait and as James Wilson had once suggested, I'll just cry myself to sleep at night.

After making up some lame apology to the team, we headed into the cafeteria for lunch. There, I was introduced to James Wilson. Because I was bored of introductions, I told him that because of his tie, I could tell he'd been married three times and his girlfriend died and he resents a close friend because of it. When he looked at me like I was a psycho, I blamed my rudeness on the jet lag. He was nice about it a bought me lunch. House and I shared a look is if to say, 'yes he really does pay for lunch every day.'

As I was not exactly 'close' with anyone else in the hospital, I tagged along with House pretty much all the time. This included a trip to, as he called it, 'the dragon's lair.' We were off to see Cuddy. When he mentioned that he knew someone who would know how to look after me, I guessed that he meant Cuddy. Before we walked in, House turned to look at me.

"Ok Nyx, don't talk, look cute and don't do your psychobabble thing until I'm out of the room." I nodded seriously, and then we walked into the dean of medicine's room.

It was smaller than it would appear on TV, but it was still as big as you would expect. It suddenly occurred to me, I laughed all the way through House and Cuddy sparing. How was I going to down play the hysterics? I always get emotional when I'm tired, so I would find this hilarious. Damn.

"Hey Cuddles, you'll never guess what turned up on my doorstep this morning?" Cuddy was engrossed in paper work, she didn't look up.

"Return it, I'm busy."

"Well, can you take care of it for like ten minutes, I'm pretty sure it won't handle well in the ICU, it'll get stolen?" She still had her head in paper work.

"Fine put it down on the couch, go." He waved her hand still not looking up. He walked out, mouthing the word 'now!' at me. I nodded back.

"So, are you always so busy or do you usually not make eye contact with House?" she jumped and sat up suddenly. She did not look pleased.

"Who are you?"

"Nicola Barker, Greg House's ward. You can call me Nyx."

"House's ward," she muttered, "How long has he had you?"

"Since about, ten thirty this morning. How long have you had a child?" she stared at me incredulously. Then sighed.

"About eighteen months, what happened to your parents?" I caught onto her game.

"Only one parent died, in a car crash, do you like my guardian?" Cuddy bit her lip.

"He's an excellent doctor, what about your other parent?" I looked down into my lap.

"How good a doctor he is doesn't signify how much you like him." She cocked her head to one side.

"How long have you known House, I don't know that many teenagers who can deflect so well, most just say whatever or can't lie… or both."

"Said the woman who just deflected me." We stared at each other willing for the other to give in.

I lost.

"Um, yesterday, I didn't go into town with my mum and brother and sister 'cos of this fight we had," my voice shook. "And I was sat with my dad when he was told that they were in a crash. I blacked out. And when I woke up. He'd packed a suitcase for me and arranged a flight…" I mentally screamed at myself not to cry. My head hurt with the effort. Cuddy's face was pain stricken also. It didn't make telling her any easier. She actually looked a bit angry.

"He said that I was staying with family; don't ask 'cos I don't know. I followed the address he gave me and I ended up at House's apartment…" I couldn't carry on. Some how I ended up sat on her lap, crying both crying our hearts out. I looked back on this later. I found it quite comforting.

Comfort was House's opposite emotion when he walked in on us. I don't blame him. Seeing one small teenager, who you just accepted into their life, crying on your boss's lap. Not comfortable. Or so I thought.

"So I see you girls have got well acquainted." This earned him a glare from Cuddy, and a hiccup from me. He waited until I'd calmed down. I was really getting embarrassed by my uncontrollable sobs. Not a great first impression. I really just wanted to go home or at least to bed. I think the two caught on.

"I'd better get the young one home, can I talk to you tomorrow."

"No, you're taking the day off to get to know your ward." Cuddy had by this point managed to pull herself together.

House nodded seriously and led me out of the office. It was quite on the way back to his place. Until my stomach rumbled.

"What do you fancy eating?" I mulled it over in my head.

"Fried chicken." I didn't normally eat it, but I kind of craved it right now. It was my sibling's favourite food. He took me to a fried chicken fast food type restaurant, the kind with grease in the ceiling, we just went through the 'Drive Thru.' We went back to the apartment that would be home to me. He dropped the bucket of chicken on the coffee table, went through to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of bear, and one of Diet Coke, my favourite.

We eat dinner while watching some crappy reality show, then I grabbed my luggage from my trip and walked of the spare room. It was small, but quaint. I changed into my PJ's and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well, if you like this say you do, I have lots more where this came from. The story will revolve around Nyx mostly but I do promise lots of Huddy!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you think I own House for even a second… well I will have to make David shore kill you.**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and pancakes. I opened my eyes. I had forgotten nothing. The hole in my heart tore away. My chest hurt so much. I went and grabbed a shower. The hot water was very therapeutic to my aching heart and head.

When I came into the kitchen dressed in jeans and my favourite hoodie, I was surprised to see House in jeans and a Christmas jumper, it was almost defiantly comical. I raised an eyebrow, my mind wondering what the hell? It came to me just then that it was winter In New Jersey, it was cold in the winter and snowy, unlike North Yorkshire it just wet there.

"Nice shirt."

"Says the chick in the GAP hoodie."

"Mature, yea, GAP stands for Gay And Proud. Next time I'm in there I'll get you one of the hoodie's with the writing in multi-colour." That wiped the smile of his face. I sat down and poured syrup onto my pancakes.

"Do you always cook?"

"No, not really."

"Hmm… Hey, can I ask you something?"

"No, and let's never bring it up again." I grinned.

"Are you in love with Cuddy? if so, good, she seems nice, oh and is it her kid she's up all night with or what."

"She adopted the sprog."

"How do you feel about Cuddy?"

"Oh, I feel strongly for her, although I think it's a strong feeling of mutual hatred."

"Trust me, it ain't mutual, she has it for you _bad."_ He gave me a puzzled stare, I shrugged. "Well, when you came into the room, she didn't make eye contact, and when I brought up the subject of you, well she blushed and said you were an excellent doctor so tell me. When did you hit that?" this earned me another incredulous look. He bent his head down.

"Michigan med school. That obvious we did the nasty huh?"

"Well seeming you can actually _smell _the sexual tension, yea." There was about a minutes silence, he was obviously reminiscing, I was picturing a younger House and Cuddy in love. It was really sweet. Lot's of sarcasm, quips and gentle slaps to the chest for House, and fake leering at the chest for Cuddy.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, hopping into the passenger seat of his car, I got confused when I opened the passenger door and found a steering wheel. Then I remembered that in America, the seats on a car are the opposite way round. I was gonna have to get used to that.

"I am going to get to know you. You already know more about me than most do. So, by the look of your getup I would say… you like indie music, some pop and rock, and you fancy Rob Pattinson."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well your trainers look like a _Mika _album cover, There's the indie, great genre, by the way. They are well worn so that tells me that you really like them and that you're scruffy, hence the rock, but I see no cut marks or heavy eyeliner so there is the pop. The Rpatz thing was a guess, you're fourteen and dressed like you should be in Forks."

"Spot on. Anything else?" House started the car engine.

"Yup. I looked at you're Ipod last night. Kind of helped with the Rob Pattinson thing, seriously you're addicted to _twilight _and _Scrubs _whatever that is." We began to drive of towards the middle of the city. "You play any instruments?"

"Yea. I play saxophone, a little bit of guitar and the smallest amount of piano possible. I always wanted to play, I never had time." My mind wandered back to just a couple weeks ago when one of my few, close friends had tried to teach me Bella's lullaby on the piano. Back when things were normal.

He took this in for a while. I soon realised that we were driving to the high street.

"Shopping?"

"Yes," he said as if it were completely obvious, " What better way to find out about a teenager then through shopping, where do you like to shop?" my mind went blank.

"Uh… I like, book shops, um…_HMV, WHSmiths? _Some clothes shops, but not unless I have a real purpose to be in there, that and I feel like everyone is staring at me, like I don't belong there." _' maybe I don't.'_

"Interesting." He kept his poker face. I didn't know what he was thinking, it bugged me. My family normally wore their emotions on their sleeve, this was odd.

"Tell me about your friends."

"Well, I have this one friend, she's blonde, smart and that's all to her personality_. _And then I have this other friend. Thin as a stick but gorgeous, and she knows it. Depressing, but a great friend. Those two are I guess my two best friends. Five of us always hang out together, This other chick I'm friends with is seriously Christian, always trying to convert me 'cos I'm the anti- Christ," House smirked, I shrugged. "The other has freaky OCD and a homework memory like a sieve. That's basically my group."

"Crappy group, seems to me like no-one should get along with each other."

"Seems to me that you and Wilson shouldn't get along, well you don't but you also do, friendships don't work with compatibility, oddly enough." By now, we had found a place to park and were just talking, it was about ten A.M. I was still kind of tired but it was fun, shopping with House, by lunchtime we had been thrown out of two clothes shops and one music shop. It wasn't his fault, the motto for the day was, ask a stupid question…

We went to the local café for lunch. I ordered a chicken and mayo sandwich, he had a dry Rueben. By this time, we had bought a laptop for me, and an iPhone for House. He bought it all, not letting me use my own money. I felt guilty and tried to pay him back but he wouldn't let me. He told me that it was a 'House' warming gift. It was top of the range, sleek black with a huge memory, great for storing music, and homework as soon as I got accepted into one of the local schools.

"House?" he rolled his eyes,

"What?"

"Do you know any good schools around here that would take me in?"

"That is what Cuddy's are for."

"Ok, I was thinking that maybe I could go interview for one some time this week."

"You really aren't normal are you?"

"Nope, I need to be well educated so I can be a doctor like y—…" I cut myself off, I was going to say, 'a doctor like you,' I knew he knew what I was saying but I didn't want him to think that I was weak or emotionally attached to him. Luckily, he snorted.

"Yea, who doesn't? I'll look up some good schools tonight, get you an interview, tomorrow, we do all the legal stuff, and maybe get you a haircut and some other clothes for school."

"Won't there be a uniform?"

"Welcome to America, kid." I smiled and finished of my sandwich.

We went back to the flat after that. I spent the next hour or so customising my laptop, downloading my _Itunes _account and such.Soon after I realized that, A. None of my _House M.D. _episodes existed in this universe or wherever the hell I was and, B. we had forgotten to get food for dinner. I couldn't live on take out forever. I knew House wouldn't come near a supermarket with a kid for years so I dialled one of the new numbers on my phone.

"Hello, James Wilson here,"

"Hi Wilson, it's Nyx, are you busy, I realised that I need to get groceries for dinner and the market doesn't sound like House's idea of fun, could you take me?"

"Well… I'll need Cuddy's permission, so if and when I get it I'll ring you and after that I'll be over in five, got it, oh and make sure to ask House first before you go out. I'll bet he already cares about you, a lot."

"Got it, hope to here from you soon,"

"Me to. Bye."

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut and put it in my pocket. Now for the hard part. "Hey, House!" I shouted, in reply I got a puzzled looking diagnostician.

"What?"

"Do you mind if Wilson takes me to the super market to buy something for dinner, my complexion will be ruined without a balanced meal," I joked.

"Is Wilson cool with it?"

"He's getting permission to leave now." He sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Nope dinner's on me." He rolled his eyes, put the wallet away and sat down on one of the more comfy chairs mumbling something that sounded like, 'teenagers, can't please 'em,' and them something about Cuddy.

Just then, my phone rang. It was my dad, I sighed.

"Do I have to answer it?" I whined, there was nothing I had to say to him, he grunted and grabbed the phone,

"Ah Chris, you rang," he smirked, "Yea, she's fine, good kid, really reminds me of her father… no need to get defensive, I meant nothing of the sort. Talk to you later, bye!" He rolled his eyes, "Dads, what'll you do with them, huh kid?"

"What was he calling about?"

"Wanted to see how you were, "

"I'm fine."

"Yea…"

My phone rang again, "How popular am I today?" I took the call myself this time.

"Hey Jimmy,"

"Hi, I got permission. I'll be over in five, oh and Nicola,"

"Yes?"

"Never call me Jimmy." He hung up. I rolled my eyes, "Wilson, what'll you do with him, huh House?" I mocked his tone.

I noticed how he was staring at me. Not in a pervy way or anything, he was staring at my face in interest. I didn't know what at, I had a normal face, blonde-brown hair, a couple spots, and my friends always used to say that my eyes were my best quality, there are a clear blue, the get lighter or darker at random points, I like my eyes. Right now, they were a deep calm blue.

"What?"

"I have seen those eyes somewhere before. I don't know where." He was bluffing, I could tell.

"Yes you do. You won't tell me?"

"No I won't, It'll make everything related to me worse." I dramatically rolled my eyes, then something inside me snapped.

"You know what? That's BS and you know it. Why can't anyone tell me what the hell is going on and well… I'm old enough to not have my guardians shroud every important detail of my life away from me!" House yelled back some sarcastic comment but I really wasn't listing. I had never fought with my guardian before, I didn't like it. He stared at me with his… blue eyes that were a calm shade…of blue.

The room began to spin, the phone call earlier made sense. What my dad said made sense. But reality didn't make sense. House wasn't real, isn't real. Hadn't been real. Now he was very real. In that moment I saw the similarities. The hair colour, attitude, the poker face, even my 'people reading ability'. Back home I could read people, when I was bored. My parents and siblings couldn't do it though. I always thought it was weird. The roaring in my ears was deafening. I had to get out of here.

When Wilson arrived I shot out of my seat. And promptly fainted. The last thing I remember was thinking, what the hell have I gotten myself into?

As I woke up in the hospital, several things were on my mind. Was House really my father? Did he already know? If he doesn't, how will he take the news? Why have I been fainting all the time? And who on earth was waving a torch in my eye?

I looked up to see some random intern flashing his special light in my eye. People always said that House tried to eliminate humanity from the practice of medicine, while they don't even acknowledge that their own patient is conscious and getting their retinas burned because they are sweeping the light along my eyes to slow. I was about to give this guy a piece of my mind when who other then Mrs Blondie walked in. oh joy of joys.

What happened next really scared me. She was talking but I couldn't hear a word she was saying. I screamed, not because I couldn't hear but because my mother was next to me, bleeding. There was so much red blood, pouring out of her every orophis. I screamed louder and harder. I could not even hear myself scream. All I could hear was my dad shouting horrible, horrible things. How I'm useless, lazy, stupid, ugly, fat, coding? crash cart? Paddles?…

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

House watched as his ward began to die before his eyes. She had been having a nightmare in the ICU. When she fell in his apartment she hit her head so hard it was bleeding, she was rushed into hospital, then to the ICU, about five minutes later she was screaming and then she flat lined. He had turned away. He couldn't treat her, he wasn't fast enough, mobile enough…

"Dr House?" a nurse stood behind him as he stood there, reliving every flaw in his life. He grunted. "We revived Nicola; she should wake up in a couple hours." He snatched the chart from her hands, nodded and walked of to his office.

House walked into the DDX room and turned to his legendary white board. He did love that thing, almost as much as his guitar and piano. He began to write Nyx's symptoms on the board. **Fainting, Nightmares, Heart attack. **He stared at them for a while, mulling over his options, then he paged the team.

They walked in, looking as clueless as ever. Cameron and Chase were carrying coffee mugs, they were tired, and Foreman looked like someone had paged him at four in the morning, it was only three in the afternoon, but they had been up all night speculating about Nicola, that and by the look of it, Chase had told Cameron about Dibala. They glanced up at the board in front of them.

"Is that Nicola?" Cameron was trying to look like she cared for the small teen but she really did not. She did not like or want kids and this whole guardian thing was making House look less and less attractive.

"Yes these are my wards symptoms on the board here, this is _not_ an official case, if Cuddy knew I was on the case she would jiggle all over, actually, Foreman, go tell Cuddy what I'm up to. Or give me an option of how to treat her, either ones fine." Foreman rolled his eyes,

"Half her family just died suddenly, could be PTSD."

"She has a fever though," Chase chipped in.

"Half of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder patients develop high fevers and can even show signs of cancer. In this situation, it's the best option; the worst is that she has Greene's disease." Cameron tried to look anxious, unsuccessfully.

"It's highly unlikely that a fourteen year old girl's arteries are contacting causing fainting, night terrors and heart attacks, especially so suddenly. She did hit her head pretty hard, could be severe concussion symptoms." Foreman concluded, they all looked to House for the final opinion.

"Test her for Greene's and when she comes to run a physical and mental exam. Look for signs of concussion or PTSD." With that, the team walked out and House was by himself once again.

He pulled out his iPod ands sighed. He had grabbed Nicola's accidentally. 'oh well' he thought and put the ear buds. And put the settings to 'random.' He smiled with each passing song. _I don't like Mondays, Hallelujah, Mmbop, Greenday, The Fray, Muse. _He loved the fact that she had no genre of music. It appeared she liked pretty much everything but trance. Good, he really would have hated her if she kept playing _that _music. He was also glad to see that even though she had 'oldies' on there, there was no Queen.

At least Chris and Iz had given her _his_ music taste, well apart from _they_ like Queen. It was really Chris that would have got her into them in the first place. He had never liked him.

Looking further into the iPod, he found her play lists. They were the usual ones, well for her anyway. A twilight one, a morning one, a sleeping one, a Huddy one? Que rayos es esto? (A.N Spanish for 'what the hell?') Huddy? Him? And Cuddy? As deluded as this all sounded, he decided to listen to the play list. It was mostly love songs.

He smiled, the songs where mostly played on the piano or guitar, almost like she imagined him serenading her… actually that wasn't a half bad idea with some planning and effort. But first he had to focus on Nicola.

Concussion and PTSD were the most likely suspects, he hoped that they were wrong about Greene's disease, he decided that day something huge. He would run _the _test.

He thought Iz had loved him, that he loved her. He was wrong, two fold. Iz had been using him to get Chris jealous. He was trying to get over… her. When he found out she was pregnant, he just moved back to the US, he then found Stacy and then everything else changed, but somehow, he ended up full circle. Dancing around her, again.

Walking into Nicola's room, he considered what he was about to do, this wouldn't just change his life, but hers to. He would test her, but he wouldn't tell her till he was sure she wanted or needed to stay for longer than a couple of months.

He drew the blood.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, for real this time, I was hit by a sudden wave of vertigo, I felt very sick. I called for a nurse but I managed to puke my guts out all over her pink scrubs, oops.

After apologising forty times and receiving a smile and a glass of water from the nurse who told me 'it wasn't your fault, Hun' I felt better, and lonely.

Then I began crying for no apparent reason as soon as _hawt_ Aussie doctor walked into the room, he tried to calm me down but I was soon in hysterics. Then House helpfully walked in, punched Chase, called him an 'S.O.B', but he didn't abbreviate, and gave me a big hug, this was incredibly out of character for him but I decided not to judge, after a couple more minutes, my sobbing turned into giggles when he asked me what Huddy was. I told him it was an upcoming genre in England, like chavs but cooler. He rolled his eyes, and hugged me again.

"I'm sorry for what I said, before I almost died, you're almost my guardian, you have to keep all kinds of crap from me, no biggie, honest." I whispered. He nodded solemnly.

No worries, oh and by the way, you collapsed because you have PTSD, we can say you have it 'cos most of your family just bit the dust but you _will _have to tell me later." I sniffed and nodded.

Chase whipped the blood of his nose,

"Why the hell did you punch me?"

"because you made a girl cry, rules are rules, eh?"

"Right… I thought it was because you found out that my soon to be ex wife doesn't love me or you and is leaving, I thought you punched me to get that off your chest."

"So does that mean you're free meat, Nyx, you stay away from that doctor." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine what are you, my dad?" he chuckled

"I'll let the young Aussie take some blood so we can get you the hell outa her, okay."

"Yep."

"BRB"

"LOL" after he left, I told Chase I was sorry that Cameron was dumping him, he said that he'd seen it coming, that was why he didn't want to say what was going on, he'd told me about Dibala earlier, because he though House would fill me in later and he though that I didn't know. Yeah right.

Soon enough, I was allowed to leave, this was a relief because the gowns that they give you in this hospital where not as comfortable as they look. House and Wilson threw me a 'Welcome Home, even though you've actually spent more time in the hospital that here, party. All that writing was hard to fit on a banner, but some how they managed it. Cuddy, Chase and Lucas were there as well. I made sure to be as nice to him as I could, I don't think he liked me, oh well. I didn't like him so, fair play. I just couldn't understand what Cuddy saw in the bloke. He was kind of nice looking but House wins on looks, well with his eyes. And House was smarter than him, better with kids, he just keeps it more under his hat. And on top of that House can cook amazing exiting food, he had made spaghetti bolognaise for my welcome home party and seriously, it rocked!

The other thing I cannot understand is that Cuddy knows House better than most people, surely she knows that it must kill him that she is betraying him by dating one of his only friends. I knew that getting rid of Lucas would be on my list of things to do while I'm here. I hope that will be a while.

When the party was over, I got ready for bed and made a cup of cocoa and went to my bedroom, I gasped in surprise.

The walls were painted in a _mika _(A/N Google it) style, looking very cool, my bed was covered in yellow sheets and several bright orange cushions on the bed. The whole room was bright, but not to bright, and pretty damn funky. A saxophone and guitar sat in one corner and my closet desk in the other, adorned with my laptop, iPod with a sleek black dock and a cool rich purple lava lamp. When I had seen the room when I first moved here, it was beige and dusty, now it was my dream room, my eyes swam with tears. I then noticed, to add a finishing touch, on my desk, was my Einstein bobble head. I turned around and smiled when I saw House and Wilson at the door.

"Oh my God guys! This is perfect, how did you know what my perfect dream room looks like?"

"Well, looking through your iPod, Language books (A/N as part of my language course we had to design our dream room.) and knowing you. It wasn't that hard. We are still trying to track down some _twilight _and _Greenday _posters, 'cos you know, no room is complete with out one." House joked, he was kind of growing on me.

"how did you get this done so fast?"

"Cuddy and Jimmy here where a great help. That and Lucas can really drive, I didn't think we'd make it to that paint shop."

"What about mini Einstein, where did you find him?" I had one just like him on my desk at my old home,

"Ah, now that is mine but I thought you'd like it, that an I actually have a box of stuff that I was wondering if you wanted. I'll give it to you tomorrow, you need your sleep."

"Okay, g'night, I love you guys." I gave them both a hug and I went to bed and funny enough, I slept like a baby.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up that morning, I wondered lazily over to my dresser to discover that the entire make up I had taken had been organized into different places in a draw, the next one down was hair stuff, irons, curlers, brushes the usual. The third draw had toiletries and the last one had perfumes in. I was touched by Cuddy's thought. I made a mental note to thank her later.

After getting dressed, I walked down to the kitchen, poured myself some orange juice, and sat quietly in the kitchen for a while. It was Saturday so no one was awake, I looked at the clock, it was eight forty five, and I decided to make breakfast. It was almost therapeutic to here the bacon sizzle and the pancakes fry, it came to me that the boys would be used to American pancakes, big thick and sugary, mine were more like French crepes I figured that combined with chocolate spread, it wouldn't matter.

Wilson came down first at nine, he saw the feast and stared at me gob smacked.

"Wow, this actually looks amazing, hold on, I'll get House before this gets cold," a couple minutes later the doctors walked in for breakfast.

While we ate, I promised that I would teach them the art of English pancakes and they said they'd show me how to make them, IHOP style. For a while the only noise was heavy chomping and grunts of, pass the jam. Wilson broke the silence.

"So, what are you guys doing today?"

"Well, I know I've only just gotten out of hospital but, I'd really like to go and look at potential schools, is Cuddy free?"

"She and Lucas may be doing something,"

"Or each other." House received a glare from Wilson and a grin from me.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to look at some schools with you, I'll see if she's in, or awake." Wilson excused himself and put his plate in the dishwasher, this left House and me alone.

"You know, you're going to have to talk about what happened some time."

"I know, but not now, later." He nodded and we sat in silence for a couple minutes. "How long do you want me to stay for?" he paled, I'd caught him off guard with my question.

"Um… as long as you want kid, I'm not gonna throw you out on the streets." I smiled and nodded.

"I don't know if I want to go back there… to many memories." We heard Wilson hang up the phone and we ended our conversation.

"Cuddy, would be delighted to pick you up at eleven – thirty and show you some of the best schools in Princeton, depending what you want of course." Wilson concluded. I cleared the last of the bacon off my plate,

"Great, I'll go get ready." I put my plate in the dishwasher and headed back to my room and opened my wardrobe, it was obvious that a fashionista had bough me some new clothes. There were plaid mini skits in several colours, matching blouses, some amazing jeans in blacks and blues and the most beautiful skinny jeans in all the colours of the rainbow. At the bottom of the wardrobe there was a replica of my 'mika' shoes with a sticky note on the tips saying. ' _'cos you're old ones won't last forever, H_' I smiled and looked at the other shoes down there. There were a couple more trainers from House and Wilson and some smart heels from Cuddy. I had a feeling that they all wanted me to stick around for a while.

I got dressed into a pair of acid green skinny jeans, a dark green blouse, my cool new converses and I curled my hair so I looked damn cool. My make up was simple and a carried a dark leather handbag around my shoulder. House grinned when he saw me.

"Very Stevie Rae, (House of night reference, Google it.) Cuddy will never allow it."

Oddly enough, she saw it and said it looked very cool. I smiled at her and we set of in her super cool silver lexis.

"So, Nicola, what do you want to do job wise? I know it seems strange, me asking but if you want to get into the right university, you have to go to the right high school."

"Fair enough, I want to be a doctor, or at least work in medicine." Cuddy smiled.

"Really, a doctor?" I nodded and she left the comment there. "Well I can think of a couple good high schools then, but be warned they are kind of stuck up." I giggled.

"No problem." My old school had been an all girls 'independent' school, where if you weren't posh, you weren't cool. My friends and I were not particularly liked.

Luckily for me, most of the schools in the city were having 'taster' days were people were given tours around schools to see if they were any good.

The first school we visited was in the outskirts of the city, about ten minuets walk away from House and half an hour away from Plainsboro. It was a tall grey building with scary pupils and scarier looking teachers. The principle, much like the school, was haggard and grey. I mentally checked it of my list.

The second school was actually quite nice with a nice red brick building and friendly enough teachers, the students seemed willing enough to learn, and seemed to be very talented. But they seemed to crave the teachers attention, scoring points of each other. They seemed attention deprived. It scared me a little. Cuddy agreed with me, adding that she didn't like the school's atmosphere and that the teachers were too nice.

The third school was in the centre of Princeton, a bus ride away from home or the hospital. The atmosphere was strict but fair with high-test scores, the pupils were friendlier and the teachers were kind enough. The children told us funny anecdotes and stories about their lessons and the girls in my year all seemed to want to get to know me, fascinated by my heritage. Cuddy and I exchanged glances, knowing this school was the one.

It was called Sacred Heart school, it admitted boys and girls but kept their classes separate, there was no uniform but we were expected to look smart. I was given some of the lesson books to I could begin to catch up though, I had done some of the topics before and none of them looked too challenging.

One of the best things I love about American schools is that you pick the lessons you want to do at my age, I chose to do History, English language, French, Religion and Ethics, Social studies, Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Music and Math. The school did say that not a lot of pupils took that many classes but after I took the necessary IQ test required on admittance and they discovered I have an IQ of 163, they decided to let me take the classes.

The next week was spent shopping for school supplies. Mostly for stationary, a bag and of course, multiple cartoony files. One of the more tedious and annoying days was the day where I had to do the legal stuff. This involved House, in a suit me in black and my father shouting down the end of the phone that the funeral was over and I could come 'home' now. Honestly, after everything, I knew I could never go back. To be frank, I think I hated the man. The second his wife dies, he sends the kid he had to look after over to her real dad and expects me to come home just like that? But House stood his ground and fought for and won my custody. I was so pleased that I rang Cuddy and invited her to come for lunch with us. She agreed, obviously.

We toasted our victory and enjoyed a long happy lunch, the atmosphere was serine. I knew House knew I was his daughter. I also knew that he thought I was happier not knowing. I would allow him his piece of mind, for now.

All to soon I was packing my bag, preparing for my first day at school. Cuddy was sleeping on the couch so she could see me of to the bus stop. I secretly hoped her and House would 'oversleep.'

At six-thirty the next morning, I rolled over to hear my alarm clock, beeping. I made I mental note to change it to a radio station. I dragged myself of to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and applied some make-up. Just a touch of foundation, eyeliner and lip-gloss, I packed spares into my bag and the focused on my hair. I decided that my short layered bob today would me dead straight. I found it therapeutic to spend a couple minutes straightening it. Next were clothes, I had my converse trainers, black skinny jeans and a red blouse laid out on a chair. Some how they looked quite good, even though normally when I'm nervous, nothing ever looks good on me.

I ate a rushed breakfast, stuffed a cereal bar into my bag and re-brushed my teeth, Cuddy and House were up by now, I did not see if they had both emerged from the bedroom and to be honest I was too nervous to care. Lots of childish thoughts flooded to my mind as I got on the bus stop. What if none of the other kids sit next to me, or if they decide I'm and English whack job. My hands started to shake.

The bus was already pulling into the stop when we arrived. I hugged Cuddy as she whished me good luck, gabbed my black, leather converse bag and walked onto the bus.


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody turned to stare at me. I blushed, tripped on the steps and fell flat on my face. A couple people laughed. I blushed harder and quickly shuffled to the first empty seat as the laughter died down. The girl next to me looked like she was of Indian origin, she had shoulder length, jet black wavy hair and wore a simple pink summer dress and rose coloured leggings with gold sandals. Her bag was a black two strapped bag with small pink flowers on. She was listening to her iPod. I cleared my throat.

"Hi," I started with a queasy smile. "What class are you in?"

"Eighth grade. Room 21." she smiled, "You're new?"

"Yeah, just moved here, I'm room 21 to." She seemed to think about this,

"So you're from England?" I nodded,

"Yes,"

"Your parents got a job here?"

"No." she seemed to realise I didn't want to talk about it,

"Oh, I'm being kind of rude, I'm Nikhita, who are you?"

"Nicola, but most people call me Nyx."

"Okay Nyx, I am going to be your guide to Sacred Heart." I smiled, glad to have made at least one friend.

"Fair enough, so how bad was my entrance?"

"Not that memorable, don't worry."

It turned out that despite our different dress styles, Nikki and I seemed quite alike, he liked the same bands, watched the same shows, she was even taking most of my classes. By the time we got off the bus, I knew I had a friend for life.

Sacred Heart school has 13, 00 pupils, the building was massive. I gulped, knowing I was going to get very lost. Nikhita told me that it only looked big, I said that my old school had four hundred pupils, she laughed. Walking in through the huge gates I saw many kids in distinct groups, small kids, Goth kids, preppy kids, smart kids (You can smell them from miles away) the snobs, and then their where age groups as well, the older kids spoke among themselves with no younger kids in the circle, apart from the bullies of course,

There was on the other hand, a pair was in the corner that seemed to be consistent of one fashionista and a tomboy, they waved Nikhita over and I followed. The fashionista was tall, blonde-haired, wearing the skimpiest, bluest dress that looked like I could never afford it, I was in awe of her. The tomboy was Mediterranean, in jeans and a t-shirt saying 'didn't yo mama teach you not to stare?' she scared me a bit. Nikhita smiled from them to me.

"Nyx, this is Katherine," She motioned to the blonde, "And this is Anna," She pointed to the scary one, "And guys, This is Nicola, but call he Nyx."

"Nyx, the Greek personification for night," Katherine muttered. I'm ashamed to say I was shocked. I didn't expect her to be that smart.

"Yea, I read it somewhere and I though it sounded good as a nick name." I blushed and stared at my feet,

"Oh, don't worry, I think it sounds cool, and also, a lot of people don't think I'm clever, don't sweat it, you're new, how are you to know?"

"Thanks," I smiled at her and we headed inside to our 'form rooms' where we were meant go to before school and after lunch, it was where our lockers where and where 'registration' was held. Our form room was a Latin room. It was blue, and smelled musty, the desks were modern and pictures of Daniel Craig were mixed in with students work. It was a cool room. A teacher sat at the front of the room, talking to a blonde student, older than us, Katherine walked up to her.

"Hey Mrs Sherwood, this is Nyx, she's new."

"Cool! Here's hoping she not a right mong!" (A/N this character is based on one of my real teachers, she does use the phrase 'mong' it means moron.) I looked, startled at Nikhita, she grinned.

"Yea, Mrs Sherwood's kind of bonkers, hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" I smiled, "I love it!" I talked to Mrs Sherwood, Anna, Nikki and Katherine about England, artfully dodging around my parents and siblings, then the bell rang. We sat down in some random seats, I sat next to Katherine and Anna sat next to Nikki.

"Well, 8T," I found out that eight means eighth grade and 'T' is the T in sacred Heart, cool. "We have a new member of our form, she's from North Yorkshire, England, Nyx, do you want to come up and tell us some more about your self?" my mind screamed no, but I knew I had to, I walked to the front of the class.

"Uh, hi, I'm Nicola, you can uh, call me Nyx, I'm new to America, the only other time I've been here is when I went to Disney world. I don't count that really, I'm staying here with a friend of the family and I used to live on a farm, that and as you have gathered, when put on the spot. I am not a good public speaker. Thank you." I scuttled back to my seat as Mrs S took the register, once she was finished we had ten minutes to chat and prepare for our first lessons, she handed me my timetable. I had Biology, followed by music then gym. I gathered my files, books and my pencil case and shoved them in my bag.

I found out that on your first day, everyone talks to you. They all want to know what you are, if you are boring they leave you alone. I stuck with my group and pretended to be dull. The others caught on fast and gave me knowing nods.

Katherine, Nikhita, a nice girl called Chloe and I all had Biology together. The best thing about science is that we are expected to wear lab coats at all times, I felt like a doctor and a mad scientist all at once. As we were walking into the lab, the bio teacher was writing up a new topic.

**The Human body. We will look at organs, tissues, cells, infectious diseases and the Muscular-skeletal system.**

I smiled. I was good at that topic and I had a phonebook full of doctors to help me out. I was so going to pass Biology!


	7. Chapter 7

House sat in his office, musing. He had not slept with Cuddy last night. They were up all night worried about Nicola's first day at school. She was now technically and biologically his daughter, as tests had confirmed. He hadn't told anyone yet. He knew Wilson would be shocked, surprised them happy for him, then doubtful, then tell him he now needed Cuddy more than ever before. He was right.

He didn't know what Cuddy would say or how she would react. He would tell her first.

What if Nicola got bullied? Or she doesn't like the school, or the school don't like her, she can be controversial, and in religious studies… she could say something seriously, well she could say something he would say. That would be a disaster.

Then again, she was defiantly a more watered down version of him, maybe she would be charming. And maybe monkeys will bitch slap parrots. His phone chimed, showing he had a new text message, it was from Nyx. Speak of the devil.

'_Can I bring a friend over tonight? Also play along when I call you uncle. Nyx.' _He chuckled as Wilson walked into the room.

"What's so funny?"

"A monkey just bitch slapped a parrot

Press me!!


	8. Chapter 8

It was now after lunch and I was sat in French, my mind on other things as I effortlessly did the work. The only thing annoying me was a blonde girl sat behind me, trying to get my attention. You know the type. She was there because her parents bribed the school, she has orange skin from false tan abuse, I don't know if I mentioned this but she was also so mind numbingly stupid that I wouldn't give her the time of-

"Pssst, Nicola." I also didn't like her because she called me Nicola. "Do you know the answers?" I didn't respond. She tried to get the answers out of me all lesson. After class ended, and I was on my way to religious studies and ethics, she caught up in the hallway. I decided not to talk to her.

"Nicola?" she didn't annoy me, or that's what I told myself.

"Nicola?" nope. I was not going to give her the satisfaction of turning around. Then she did something she really shouldn't have.

"God _Nicole_," strike one. "You're such a dumb bitch," Strike two, "You're mom must be a slut and I bet you're dad's a moron. That's why you won't give me answers." Strike three she was out. Mainly because I punched her to the ground. But she was not unconscious, just shocked. She sat there stunned, until she saw the blood. It was dripping down her nose onto her pretty floral blouse. Then the screaming began, she sounded like a cat being strangled mixed with a dog howling. A teacher ran out to see what was going on. She found me with my hand in a fist, speckled with blood and Alessia, the blonde, sat on the ground screaming as blood poured out her nose. As I was being carted of to see the principle, I know I should have been ashamed of myself, but to be honest, I was pleased that I could punch that hard.

The principle said she wanted to talk to my parents, I nodded and gave her House and Cuddy's cell phone numbers, okay, they aren't my parents but they are the closest thing I have at the minute, I also decided that having Nikhita around to my place may not be an option anymore.

"He needs the cough syrup!"

"You said he was a junkie."

"But it wasn't killing him… kind of anyway!" Cuddy and House were in a fight because House wanted permission to give a cough syrup addict, well cough syrup. Cuddy had to pretend to be annoyed at House because she was lying still about breaking up with Lucas. It wasn't their most fabulous argument.

"You can't take this out on the patient!"

"Like you give a crap about the patient." He paused.

"It's hard to be on top huh?"

"Do you mean my position or my _position_? 'Cos either way, no." House bent his head down and shook it. He then looked up at her.

"You have more to deal with than me. Rachel, Lucas, yea I know. Then there's your job. It's lonely on top." He was going to say more when Cuddy's phone rang. she was still in shock from his speech/ admission, he motioned for her to answer the phone.

"Hello… speaking… she what?… who… yes I can come in… I'll bring him with me … no need to phone him… we'll be there now… goodbye." She hung up the phone and glared at him. "She was in your care for less than a month."

"Crap... What'd she do?"

"She punched a girl in her year, for no apparent reason. Did you drug her?"

"What? No! Give me some credit here, probably Chris taught her violence… or Iz."

"Who?"

"Real mom. Fake dad." Cuddy cocked her head to one side, then her eyes widened.

"NO! She is not… she cannot be… oh god she is. Have you told her?"

"No."

"When will you?" he sighed.

"Apparently after I ground her 'till kingdom come."


	9. Chapter 9

As I sat waiting for my doom in the principal's office, I wondered what was going to happen next. My friends probably wouldn't want to know me. I'd be an outcast. I would have to move schools. Or they might send me back to England. I paled considerably at the thought. The phone in my pocket bleeped. The principal wasn't in at the moment so I quickly looked at it. I had two new text messages, one was from Nikhita,

_Heard u pnchd out Ally,_

_Gud. She hd it cumin_

_Nik, Kt, Anna_

I smiled, glad that at least my friends understood. The second message was from House.

_Y? It was Ur 1__st __day!_

_H_

Okay so I knew he wouldn't get why, but another part of me thought that maybe Cuddy was around when he sent that text. Soon enough, they arrived. They had obviously come straight from work. Cuddy looked, angry. I was so screwed. As they walked into the office, I stood up and received the 'sit down' hand gesture from Mr Packer, the Principal, a secret thumbs up from House, and a glare from Cuddy. About a minute later, Alessia's parents came in. her mother was orange, too much fake tan or what? And he father was obviously rich enough to pay for the tanning spree.

As soon as everyone had been seated, Mr Packer began his speech.

"Now I realise that this incident looks like a black and white case of violence but I'm a fair man. Nicola, can you tell me your story on what happened. Alessia's parents protested but let me speak.

"Well it all started in French when I wouldn't give her the answers." I was cut off.

"My baby wouldn't do that!" Mr Packer Cleared his throat.

"Actually Miss Threadgold was an eyewitness to this part of the event and she agrees that Nicola didn't give her answers and that's what saved her from a detention." I smiled inwardly. I had liked Miss Threadgold. She was a favourite teacher of mine so far. I hoped I could stick around long enough to get to know some other teachers.

"Go on Nicola, then what happened?"

"Class had ended, and Alessia had caught up with me. I knew she was going to bug me about French so I didn't talk to her…"

"No you just punched her instead!"

"After your _precious _angel called my mum a SLUT and my dad a MORON!" I yelled back, tears flowing from my eyes.

"Well excuse us but if your mother here," I cut her off.

"Actually that is not my mother but a trusted friend. My mother died last month, as you can see its fair to say I was provoked!" I was almost sobbing now, Cuddy took me out of the room, into a lounge style waiting room. I sniffed loudly.

"I'm sorry, I have to stop crying on you." I hiccupped. Cuddy giggled.

"Well at least you make one hell of a first impression. When I got that call... I'm sorry about that girl. But you really can't go around hitting people, what ever your father says."

"And does, he punched Chase the other week." I stopped, realising I had given away valuable information.

"You think House is your father?"

"Really… I kind of figured it out myself. The night I was taken into hospital. It was half the reason why I fainted." I sniffed not knowing how much she or House knew. Cuddy grinned.

"I know it's not my place to say this, but House knows more about your idea than you may think." Cuddy stood up and prepared to go back into the office, "Now let's see if you can get past your first day here." As we walked back into the office, we saw House giving Mr Packer a confident gin.

"Oh I am so terribly upset with my daughters be behaviour, it will never happen again." The orange mother sniffed disrespectfully.

"Are you sure you've been able to give adequate care to the child." I almost shouted at her. And I think House was going to as well, but he caught himself.

"Mrs Hogdson, I promise you that my daughter is being perfectly looked after." Mrs Hogdson muttered something but it didn't matter, because Mr Packer stood up.

"Well, it seems to me that all of this was going to happen eventually, Nicola, you will me given a weeks detention but if you even toe the line then the punishment will be more severe." He shook hands with the adults and left. It was four o'clock so Cuddy drove House and I home. House was silent. I was so screwed.

Cuddy dropped us off and I asked her if she wanted to come in for a cup of tea. Cuddy looked like she was going to say yes but then saw House was sat at the table, his fists clenched, not in pain but anger.

"Actually no, I have to get back to work, House you have the rest of the day off." Cuddy left on that note. I took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

"So on a scale of one to ten how much trouble am I in?"

"You punched a girl, because she provoked you, and wanted you to help her cheat… Then her mother seems to think I did something wrong because your mother taught you morals. That bitch was insane. I knew I shouldn't have let you go back to school so soon. You shouldn't have been expected to handle this. But I guess it's in your blood to carry on…"

"yea.. very British, an all but are you going to ground me?"

"What, hmm no, but no friends around for a couple weeks, not 'cos you're in trouble but I might not be great around your friends."

We sat in silence for a while, comfortably and quietly, I knew now was the time to tell him, or maybe ask him.

"You're my dad."

"And you're my daughter."

"We could have done worse, you could still be crazy brain and on drugs and I could have been a chav and, well on drugs." He smiled, rare for him, or maybe that would be a new habit of his, to smile, I knew I could make him happy, or at the very least, less miserable.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I went to the bus stop. I was running late so the bus was almost ready to leave. I ran onto the bus to receive a huge cheer. Everyone on the bus was cheering and stomping their feet. Looked behind me, expecting to see a platinum blonde, or someone pretty, turns out, they were cheering for me. Once more, I scurried to my seat. Nikhita was sat in the same spot as yesterday. I flopped down next to her.

"Why are they cheering?" she rolled her eyes.

"They are cheering because you punched that bitch in the face. Most of us here are smart, we don't like being bugged for answers but we just ignored her, you took action, do you know what lesson Alessia had after she got cleaned up?" I shook my head.

"No, what?"

"She had classical studies, with me, she always pokes me and asks for answers. That lesson she just did her work and talked to her few friends, Nyx, you just got rid of the most annoying bully on your fist day. You've won over the pupils, although a couple of them do fear you, and… I'm sorry about you're mom…" I knew this was coming.

"Hey, don't sweat it, we all have our problems right?" she smiled,

"Yea, I guess so, still if you ever want to talk, or go watch a film or whatever,"

"You'll be the first on my list."

The rest of the day I went to maths, physics, chemistry and history. I decided that today would be classed as my least favourite day, mainly because these were the subjects that I take because I am forced to, physics is interesting when you do things like how ultrasounds work and the bionic eye, but learning about wind resistance is easy, obvious and boring. Luckily I was able to sit with Katherine, Chloe and Nikhita (We are in top set science so we have Bio, Physics and Chem class together) so we could talk, answer questions and eliminate boredom. It turns out that our physics teacher was a lovely woman named Mrs Mackenzie, she was nice but could yell at you if you did something wrong. Her daughter is very annoying but no one can tell her so for fear of death.

Chemistry is okay, but again, if it's not interesting, then I rather be in biology. Mrs Swalwell is possibly one of the weirdest teachers I have ever met. She has no issues with health and safety. If you are an idiot, she will tell you and she loves to humiliate people. I know this sounds wrong but personally, I thought she was cool.

History was very interesting. My teacher, Mr Wilkinson decided that we should choose a period of time and a specific subject to work on. I decided to play to my strengths and chose the medical knowledge of the ancient Egyptians. I also thought it would be cool. Mr. Wilkinson was interested by my choice; he thought I would opt for looking at English or American history. I shrugged and Katherine joked that I was the most unpredictable blonde to ever walk the earth. I disagreed and to be the most unpredictable blonde in the world I would have to become Paris Hiltons best friend and then push her off her father's Hotel. I got four questioning looks and three girls in hysterics. Good day for me.

On the way home, Nikhita was pouting at me, I had said that I wasn't allowed to bring friends over and well she was interested to meet my 'uncle Greg.' I told her that he didn't much like the idea of teenage girls around. She argued that we could stay out of his way.

"He's a bit racist."

"So am I." I rolled my eyes.

"He plays his guitar all the time."

"I'll only be there for one evening. Please?" I sighed and pulled out my cell. He picked up on the second ring.

"Who did you punch now?"

"Actually, no-one, that's a new record. Do you know how I want to celebrate?"

"I'll put the Jell-O shots in the fridge; I'll even shape them like my cane."

"Actually, I know you said no about this yesterday, but… can Nikhita come home with me? Please?" he grunted,

"Fine, the Jell-O can be for dessert, she veggie?"

"Yeah, sorry, no stake, I can cook though."

"OK, see you later." I gave Nikki the thumbs up just as the bus pulled into our spot. As we walked down my street, nearing House, I got more and more nervous. By the time I was putting my key in the lock, I was really worried. "Look Nikki, whatever my uncle Greg says, about you being, Indian, or Hindu, he's not trying to insult you, he said he would try to be good." She snorted.

"Please. No matter what your uncle says, I won't be offended." This was a huge relief. But she didn't know House, he would try to be nice at first, when he gets bored, I get worried for my social life.

House was sat on the sofa as we came into the lounge. He was reading a medical journal, looking unimpressed. Nikhita looked at him with puzzlement. It hit me that I hadn't told Nikki about my dad's job, leg or past drug abuse, surely that wouldn't be too much of a problem. He looked up at us with a smile.

I smiled looking at Nyx and her friend. She was Indian, she looked like smart kid, she glanced, inquisitively at my right leg. Nicola obviously hadn't told her about that, and presumably not about the vicodin. Still, tonight I would behave. I had had a quick phone call to Nolan, he said to stay away from alcohol and touchy subjects, probably wise advice. I extended my arm to her….

Will he really be good?

REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya guys, sorry about the hold up chapter wise, I hope that this is to your taste, also all the places I mention in this story in England are real. But my real dad is actually lovely.**

**Disclaimer: Yes yes you caught me, I don't own House MD, but the again… Neither do **_**YOU……..**_

"Hi, Greg House, call me whatever you want." Nikhita smiled at Nicola as she blushed. She probably warned her that I had a occasional, race insensitive quip-making habit.

"Nikhita Vasani, nice to meet you Mr House." I nodded I turned to Nyx.

"See, I wasn't racist or anything."

"Ah but the evening is young. What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever is veggie friendly and tasty." They disappeared off to the kitchen, I went back to my book for another couple minutes before I thought about what Wilson would do when he found two kids in his kitchen. I decided to call him. He picked up after two rings.

"Wilson?"

"What's up?"

"Nyx and a friend are over for dinner tonight so you don't have to cook."

"Wait a second, you are going to attempt looking after two teenage girls… I'll be home soon."

"Thanks." I breathed a sigh of relief, I had no clue what I would do without Wilson being there for me. Not in a gay way or anything, but I liked to know that my best friend would always be there for me. Even if it was just to laugh at my attempts. I laughed at the idea and went back to my book.

Not five minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello, is this Dr Greg House?"

"Yes."

"Then I regret to inform you that James Wilson was in a car accident on the way back from work. Can you come into Plainsboro as soon as you can, you're his proxy."

"I'll be there soon." I hung up and limped into the kitchen.

Nikhita and I were making a vegetable curry when House walked in. he had a familiar look on his face. Chris Barker had that face when he had been told about my mum.

"Oh God, what's happened?"

"Wilson's been in a car accident. I have to go to Plainsboro."

"Nikki, do you mind going home early, I have to go see him, he's my friend." She nodded,

"Yea, I can call my dad to come pick me up." I smiled gratefully, glad she was so understanding.

We waited until Nikhita's dad got there; then we hopped into House's car and sped off down to the Hospital. He tossed his phone at me.

"Call, Cuddy, she'll want to be here."

It turns out she was already there. We drove in anxious silence. For a while anyway.

"I hate my dad because he was never satisfied. Always wanted more. Then it was too much. They would fight, my mother and him. Then everything would turn arse shaped for me. I know it's selfish but, I hated him because he ruined everything. From summer holidays to Christmas. I always felt like I wasn't his, that he never loved me… my mum told me otherwise. Why did she even bother? She couldn't have told me I was a mistake… an accident… why am I even talking about this now?... oh god, Wilson. Do you think he's gonna be alright? If he's not, then….." I trailed off, unhappy with my train of thought. House stayed silent.

When we arrived at PPTH, I ran to the nurses station and found Wilson's room number, House and I got onto the closest lift and waited. Waiting is always the nerve wrecking hard part of being in a hospital. It caused tension as thick as insulated wall in the artic in the 70's, very thick.

Wilson was conscious when we came into his room. He had scratches and abrasions all over his face and arms. I began to cry as House let out a low whistle.

"Picking up babes with scars like those should be easy."

"You would know, obviously."

"Cheap shot!"

"I'm in a hospital, lets face it with my insurance cheap shots are all I can afford!"

The banter went on like this for a while until Wilson and I became tired. I agreed to sleep in House's office and he in Wilson's room. In his words, separate the bro's from the ho's.

I walked down the corridor, finally reaching his huge office. I liked every thing about it besides the glass doors. It made me feel like the world could see everything about me. So for the rest of the night, I curled up on the eames chair facing the window so know one could see me. I couldn't sleep. Too much had happened today, so instead I looked around House's office.

His desk was full of little, interesting nik – nacs, there was a mini lava lamp, several odd looking fossils, a copy of the Da Vinci Code and one of a GCSE biology book. It looked old, I flicked to the publisher's date to find that it was printed twenty-nine / thirty years ago, making House 21. By then he would have been expelled from his first med school and as it was a GCSE book, which is the curricular for English kids in collage, before university. It appeared to me that my father had spent some time in England. I knew now was not the time to ask him about this, so I began to read the book.

After a minute of reading I knew I had seen this book before, and I knew where. My mum had one of these books. The exact same make and edition. She had told me that they only made them for her teaching hospital in Northallerton, North Yorkshire. She also told me that they only used the books for one year before they became obsolete. House must have been in the same hospital as my mum at the same time, makes sense. As for my conception anyway. But by this time, my 'parents' where meant to be together. I may have to ask about that. Later, much, much later. I drifted off into a dream, curled up in a ball next to House's desk.

**What do you think? Oh By the way, my dad is actually really nice. My dad in the story is completely my imagination. Please review because even when I see that I have one more review I do a little victory dance!!!!!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya people, I have to be careful what to write because my friends read this… well if I don't make fun of their qualities on the web who will right???? I love ya Twin, you to Kat!!!!!**

**BTW did you know that Robert Sean Leonard aka Wilson is Claudio in the 1993 remake of **_**Much Ado About Nothing**_**??? Omg he's so HAWT in it!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. If I did there would be REAL huddy sex!!!!**

I sat with Wilson all night, watching his charts. I was worried for him, if he asked then it was because I didn't want a fourteen year old girl dumped on me. But goddamit, I don't think I can stay clean and function without him.

"So what 'ya gonna do about our lucky lady."

"You should be sleeping."

"I'm sick. I'll do as I please." I rolled my eyes.

"I should stop being around you. You're starting to _really _come over to us dark-siders."

"And you're almost functioning. So come on, what are you going to do about Cuddy and Lucas." (AN Boo!!!!! Hissssss!!!!!!)

"Nothing, if she ever decides to leave Lucas, then I'll decide what I'm going to do."

HUDDY

I came home late that night. I was worried about Rachel, but Wilson had been my friend longer then Rachel's felt like a daughter.

"'Bout frickin' time." I grit my teeth.

"What do you mean?" Lucas seemed really angry, I'd never seen him like this before. He was absolutely wasted. His hair greased back. Forehead sweaty, the guy looked like he'd been playing one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor. It was disgusting to look at. He looked at my ass in a way that made me so very, very uncomfortable. He had a bottle of tequila in one hand and an empty bottle in the other. "You did NOT give my baby tequila, so help me god…"

"Shhh shhh, listen, do you want me to move in or not?"

"Did YOU give my daughter booze OR NOT??"

"Half a bottle to make you sleep…" I slapped him, hard.

"I suggest you sober up, and get out."

"Baby…" I had the urge to slap him again. Bastard.

"Lucas, I never want to see you near me, Rachel or my hospital, ever again. I don't care if the prince of Wales hires you. If you dare I will…" he shook his head smiling.

"Thiss inent 'bout me. Heh heh, this is 'cos you guilty. Am House's friend. You see him 'n you feel, um what's the word, ah, bad. You know what. You bad fur men. Damaged goooods. Yep. He'sss spoilt you fur other men. The son of a …" he cut of by a shrill cry. "ya bottles comin, brat!!! Hey lisa, am outie. Bye, bitch, ice princess and most of all horemonger!!!" and with that, Lucas slammed the door. I ran off to see to my child.

"Rachel, it's okay, he's gone." I sniffed for alcohol, he hadn't given her any. Thank goodness. "It's okay, we're okay, we never loved him anyway. If he drinks that much around you he's no good for anyone. I sat there, rocking my baby Rachel all night and cried. Because he was right. I could never be with anyone but House. And he would never love me not really. On top of this the only person I could really talk to about this was in hospital.

I had thought for the past god knows how many years that all I needed was a baby. It turns out that was only a small part of hat I need. Besides a padded room. I want a family. A real dysfunctional family. A family that fight over what movie to see, and which take-out to eat, and the reason I could never had this, even realised she wanted this, was because the annoying, dysfunctional man that would fulfil everything that I wanted, would never love me. Would never see anything but a boss with a great pair of norks.

This was going to be another long night.

**This chapter in my eyes is crap but the story will get better I swear on my Guinea pig's cold, cold grave!!!!**

**Review God damn it!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helooo! How you been, loving glee at the minute. How about you. Good good. Big shout out to my friends and reviewers. To those who only read. REVIEW! Katherine, Nikki I am sorry if I shout at you for interrupting my train of thought. I am sure that it was my fault. Team Edward forever.**

**Disclaimer: if you sued me 'cos I didn't have one of these, you need to re-evaluate your life. **

**Chapter 13!! My favourite number**

**Disclaimer: Not, I repeat NAWT mine, all David Shore. For now anyway…..**

"Doctor!" I awoke with a start. I had dreamed that I was a nurse and the patient was crashing. No. thankfully I was just sat in House's office. I looked at the clock; it was just past eight in the morning. House would be sleeping, so would Wilson, Cuddy would be awake by now; she would have breakfast with me. Unless she and Lucas were having, morning relations.

I shook the image from my head and walked to the elevator. I found Cuddy in her office, she had puffy red eyes and her make-up was non- existence. 'Oh god,' I muttered to myself, 'breakfast is gonna kick ass…' I knocked loudly on the glass door. She looked up startled and waved me to come in.

"Cuddy, what's wrong?" she stared at me and sighed.

"Do you want to grab breakfast?"

Sure sounds good." I smiled nicely at Cuddy; I figured she might need a friend right now. "I'll meet you in the clinic in fifteen." I got the thumbs up. I walked down to Wilson's room and saw that both House and Wilson were snoring loudly. I grabbed the overnight bag I had left there containing toothpaste, a hairbrush, clean clothes, deodorant and some money and snuck of to the locker room.

Five minutes later, thankfully you couldn't tell I had slept the night on the floor. I had a pair of blue skinny jeans paired with a grey hoodie and a pair of grey high-tops I brought from the UK.

Cuddy was already down in the clinic, now looking her usual professional self in a blood red power suit and black high heels. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's Saturday so no I don't."

"Oh right, of course!" Cuddy giggled a shook her head. "Oh sometimes I think I'm really losing it." I could tell she was fake laughing, something was really wrong. I sighed.

"To the cafeteria?"

"Yea, let's go."

As we were walking, Cuddy attempted small talk. I humoured her until we were sat alone at a table with two muffins and some mocha. Cuddy was trying to get me to talk about school.

"So your teachers aren't giving you too much home-"

"So when did he break up with you?"

"What?" Cuddy was well and truly flabbergasted.

"Lucas, when did he break up with you? You know the one, with the blue eyes, not as nice as mine, and he talked _way_ too much and he-"

"Nicola! That is none of your business! God! You know everyone knows your House's kid, you know why? Your twice as obnoxious, you act like a seven year old and you'll always be trying to prod and poke at all of our private lives up until everyone hates you! It's hard to believe he even wants you, I sure as hell don't. So just-just leave!"

"Cuddy, I-I-" tears were threatening to spill.

"Just go!" Cuddy stood up and stormed out. Everyone was looking, staring at me.

I decided to take Cuddy's advice.

I got up and ran from PPTH, with no intent of ever coming back.

OMGOMGOMGOMG

I woke up before House; it was good to see him sleeping. It was good to know he cared. About him, about me, about everything. He had to now, especially with Nyx and Cuddy to handle. I was proud of my friend for taking so many steps towards being, well, functional, letting nothing get in the way.

As I drifted of back to sleep, I saw Nyx come into the room, grab some bag and headed of toward the ladies room, I figured she must be getting ready for breakfast. She'd probably be eating with Cuddy.

I woke up again at about ten o'clock, House wasn't there. But I thought he'd be in the bathroom. Or have a case or both actually. Then I heard them.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?!?!?!?"

"How was I to know she'd-?"

"Come on. We all knew that if someone did something like that to a teenager, with no phone, no means of contacting us at all by the way, heard that no - one wanted her, especially after what she's been through would bolt. What the hell where you even thinking? I mean, even I know that."

I heard a phone ring.

"House… you have? Where are you? I'll be there soon."

I lifted myself out of bed and leaned on my IV pole.

"Guys, what's going on?" House was a lovely colour of white, just white shock and anger.

"Jimmy good to see ya. I'll sign the discharge form, your coming with me in five."

"House, I can barely walk. And what the hell just happened?"

"I'll explain on the way, come on I have a spare cane in the back of my car!"

"Okay, I'll go put some real clothes on."

"Atta boy! I knew you'd do it eventually!" House limped off, leaving me with Cuddy. I figured maybe I should be mean to her for a bit, it sounded like she'd done something I wouldn't approve of. I limped of to find pants.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Walking out of the hospital with Wilson was stressful. He kept bugging me about what was going one, but I didn't understand either. I tried to understand but I just couldn't. I didn't want to.

Cuddy, the most mothering person I know, went off one… on my daughter, and told her to get the hell away. It just didn't make sense.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Wilson; we were in the car, heading to the city centre. He was ranting. Again.

"What was going on in the hallway? Why won't you tell me? Should you even be driving?"

"Cuddy told Nicola to take a long walk of a short pier. I didn't know about any of this so I was shocked to find this." I handed the note I found earlier to him. He read it aloud, probably to help him make sense.

'_To dad, Wilson and Cuddy,_

_I'm truly sorry for wasting your time and money._

_Everything you ever spent on me, or did for me is in my old room._

_I can't live with the guilt I have, for ruining your lives._

_Again, my honest and true regrets,_

_Please, don't try to find me,_

_I love you all._

_Nicola, R, Barker._

_PS. Cuddy, House, please, do something for yourselves, if not for you, for Chase, he has big money on you guys._

"Oh, my god! She's gonna try to…"

"She was. I had the cops and the ducklings track her down. Guess who found her?"

"I am hoping not the bomb squad."

"Thirteen actually, although it could have gone either way."

"Just like thirteen." We chorused. It was silent for a moment.

"Where is she?"

"Sat in the corner of a library with one of your knives in her hand."

"Is she holding it or has she been stabbed with it."

"She's holding it, hysterical because she doesn't know what to do. But I guess we'll see for ourselves." We had just pulled up outside the library. The police weren't there yet so we could get in with no hassle. And the I heard the screaming.

"You're wrong! She said it! No-one wants me. My old dad didn't and

She said that he-he doesn't want me! WH-why should I live. I'm just a big stupid waste energy." I ran slash limped over to her, pushing the duckling out the way.

"Nicola, shhh, shhh, Nyx hey," I cooed, shocking Wilson and Thirteen greatly, I didn't care, she couldn't do this to me, neither of them could. "Nicola, she lied, okay, everyone lies, except for me. I never lie, and I want, no I _need _you. And you need me, so can we go home, eat some breakfast maybe? Or ugh we can talk about anything, everything, but Nicola, I don't give a rat's furry, flea bitten ass who say's it, I will always want, need and love you, so will you come home?"

HUDDYSNOTDEADHUDDYSNOTDEAD

"_So will you come home?"_

In that moment, I had never felt so loved, after what had happened this morning, and knowing House for about five years, I never expected 13 to find me, she was just in time, I was about to slash my wrists with Wilson's kitchen knife. She tried to make me believe that life was worth living, but I wasn't in my right mind, everything was irrational. I think I may have threatened to cut her. But I didn't care, because my rational mind was flooding back.

Of course Cuddy had a go at me. She felt like I could see in her head, she must have been emotional from Lucas dumping her, I obviously wasn't helping. No wonder she snapped, if only I knew this at the time, I could have said something super cool.

But for now, I dropped the knife, and I flung myself at my dad, still crying hysterically, but I wasn't about to end it all.

Then I remembered my dad was a cripple and didn't have great balance while crouching, I sat by his side and cried, he sat there, and he just hugged me.

And I never felt so much at home.

I head Wilson cough, then I remembered I was not at home, I was in a library, with a shocked thirteen, a ton of weary librarians who will never let me in their library again, ever, and the cops had arrived. _'crap.'_ then I got an idea, I whispered it to House, and he looked at me.

"Your evil, you do know that?"

"You in?"

"Meh, sure" I tossed the knife over to 13, who caught it with expertise, she still looked shocked though. I helped House to his feet, we walked passed the cops and House grabbed Wilson's free arm. He also walked up to the policemen.

"That's the suicidal one, right there, officer." we continued walking toward the car, leaving behind a very bemused 13.

The car ride home was quite. I think Wilson was afraid of me now; House seemed relieved I wasn't going home in a body bag. Me? I was exhausted, suicidal hysterical fits really take it out of me. Then I thought hit me.

"Dad?"

"Uh huh, what's bugging ya?"

"Do you know who - what sent me off all crazy brain?"

"yes." the silence was stony, I took a steady breath.

"You can't blame her, I provoked the Cuddy" House smiled,

"That I can believe, I just think that the both of you really should stop copying me. Provoking people without setting yourself into a suicidal spiral does tend to be lesson 1, I blame neither of you."

"Good, cause you two are going out next Friday."

"WHAT!"

"Well not yet but you are going to ask her, you will take her out for dinner then I will be at Katherine's house so you can uh, serenade her, if you know what I mean."

"Wilson?"

"Sounds like a solid plan. Go for it." House rolled his eyes,

"Fine, but I'm not shaving."

"Good, you look better that was, Wilson, how long will it take for his hair to grow a bit more so he doesn't look like a psycho?"

"Not long" House pouted.

"You know I am here?"

"Of course!" Wilson and I chanted.

"Hmm, fair enough, who wants a sandwich?"

We drove up to the nearest sandwich shop, House had a Ruben, dry, Wilson had a salad and I had a chicken mayo. We sat eating, joking, laughing, confusing waitresses; Wilson excused himself to go to the bathroom. House's demeanour changed, he lent forward in his chair.

"I'm booking you in to see Dr Nolan."

"Your shrink? What no! I know that I had a bit of an outburst but-"

"A bit? A bit? A bit is not nearly killing yourself. Believe me, that's a lot."

"You really think I should?"

He nodded.

"Fine I'll go, but I'm not nuts."

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

**Okay guys, what do you think, was it way to ooc, I wrote this while I was mad at Cuddy, mainly for the whole luddy thing, also she's not as good now as she was in series 1,2, and 3 review if you agree.**

**Press meeee! **


	14. Chapter 14

Hi people, what's up? I have done nothing over Easter except plan my friend's birthday presents and eat chocolate. Not much, granted, but I have been reading the _when pranks go wrong _series. It's way cool!!

I did try to write a scene where Nyx was in therapy but well, it didn't feel right yet so I'm going with my gut on this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: There was a differential Diagnosis on anyone who thought I own House. Turns out their retards.

* * *

**We were driving back from Dr Nolan's office, not the one in Mayfield; he had another office in the centre of Princeton. I had just been to my first session.**

"**So how was it?" House and I were alone in the car. I could tell that he was still worried about me. I felt better than I had for months though.**

"**I really tried to co-operate, he listened and I think we are working through some important stuff."**

**Not only had we talked about my late relatives, we talked about how I felt about being shipped over to a new home, to meet a relative I hadn't a clue I had. We talked about my little 'outburst' at school. We covered a lot in that hour.**

**We hadn't quite reached the part of my story were I had stolen a knife and try attempting suicide. So it was fair to say we still had some stuff to talk about. **

"**Good. Now what do you want to do for the rest of the day? Movie? park? Zoo?" I cocked my head to one side. What did I want to do with the rest of my Saturday? I thought about it for a coupe minutes before deciding.**

"**Okay, here's the plan. I will go over to stay at a friends for a sleepover while **_**you **_**invite Cuddy round for dinner and a movie or whatever it is you guys do."**

**It had been a couple weeks since my incident with Cuddy, and we had long since made up and moved on. So hopefully that wouldn't be a problem.**

"**So, what you want to do is watch me ask Cuddy out?"**

"**Yup that would be the gist of it."**

"**And how do you suppose I go about this?"**

"**All you have to do is ring Cuddy, she will pick up and say, **_**Yes House?**_** and you will say **_**would you like to have dinner tonight? **_**and she will say **_**like a date?**_** and you will say **_**yes, yes it would be a date.**_** Then she will pretend to think about it and then say yes." I had gone through this speech doing terrible impressions of the two of them, I was annoyed that he didn't know how to go about asking her out. But I was still happy that he cared enough to ask my advice.**

"**Right, well I suppose asking her out once couldn't hurt. Alright I'll do it as soon as I get home." **

"**Cool, I'll find a friend to take me in for the night."**

"**You do realise that you have basically told me to take another woman into my life. You know if this becomes a regular thing we won't have as much free time."**

**I snorted. "House, for starters you live with Wilson, you couldn't live with more of a girl. I'm a teenager, so I don't need lots of attention and Cuddy might want to spend time with the both of us. Except in bed. I don't to be part of **_**that. **_**That would be weird. But I see the way you two look at each other. It would make me happy to know that you gave it a shot."**

**By the time I had finished my speech, we were home. And I ran into the apartment to find a friend to keep me for a night.**

**--**

**I walked into the loft after Nyx and flopped down on the couch. I knew I had to call her, but I didn't want to hear no. Still if she does, I can at least tell Nyx I tried. She may be smaller than me but she still scares me a little when she gets the murderous glint in her eyes. Scary!**

**I picked up the phone and dialled my favourite number. It rang three and a half times before she picked up.**

"**Hey House, what's up?"**

**I cleared my throat. "Do you want, to have… dinner…with me?"**

"**Like a … a date?" I cleared my throat again.**

"**Yes, yes it would be like a date. Nyx is going to a friend's house and Wilson is at some oncology seminar in New York. So what do you say?"**

"**Well I have to check that the nanny will look after Rachel, but I'd love to. I'll ring you back in five."**

"**Alright, well, bye." **

**After we said goodbye and hung up the phone, I rested my head back against the couch and closed my eyes. I tried to calm my nerves. If she was using the nanny as an excuse not to go, that would be okay. But he did want to date Cuddy.**

"**Hey-o daddio! How is woo-in the mighty Lisa going?"**

"**She's gonna let me know in like five minutes, you find someone to stay with?"**

"**Still trying. Katherine's got to go visit her Gram-Gram in New Zealand, Nikki has guests coming. Anna's on Holiday. This is so depressing. I'm gonna try Jess next."**

**She skipped out of the room. For a teen she was pretty spirited, unique.**

**I stared at the phone, unsure of what I wanted to happen. If Cuddy and I got into a relationship, and it didn't work out. I would be so screwed. But if it did work out. Well I'd still be screwed but in a better way.**

**The phone rang. I sucked in a deep breath and pressed the green button.**

"**House."**

"**Hi House, it's Cuddy." I could here from the sound of her voice what the answer was. Or at least how she felt. She was rushing her words. It didn't sound rehearsed, could he hear a hint of a smile?**

"**So how's Marina?" **

"**Twenty dollars richer then she would be if she didn't have nightly rates. What should I wear?" I smiled. It was a date.**

"**Hmm. Well it's going to be dinner here, then I'm taking you to the theatre so very, very slutty, with a hint of class."**

"**Fine, but I don't put out on a first date so don't try anything."**

"**No problem boss. I'll pick you up at seven thirty." I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe I had done it. I decided to ring Wilson.**

**NYXNYXNYXNYX**

**I was sat in my room, doing a science project at my desk when my phone vibrated. I cocked my head wondering who it was.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Oh, hey Nicola, it's Jess."**

"**Hiya Jessy, what's up?" I was hoping for good news, even if Cuddy turned down House, which she wouldn't, then I could at least have a sleepover.**

"**Well my mom doesn't mind a sleepover, as long as your dad's okay with it, we can pick you up at seven"**

"**Uh, let me quickly check that." I ran from my room to House's.**

"**Hey Limpy! Can I get picked up at seven and dropped off back here at, oh one second…. Jess when do I go home?…. Uhhuh I'll ask…. And I come back here about noon?"**

**He tilted his head to one side. **

"**Sounds good to me."**

"**Great! … Yes Jess all systems go." I put down the phone. "So when are you picking up Cuddy?"**

"**Seven thirty, so can you help me pick out something to wear. Wilson won't pick up his stupid phone."**

"**Okay, pick out an ice blue shirt and a pair of dark blue slack. Then hang them up on the inside if the door when you have a shower, it's like ironing it but better. Don't make an attempt on the hair or mini beard. She liked it better before you shaved it all off by the way. Before you do any of that. Prepare what you want for dinner and I'll go buy some nice flowers."**

**The is only one word for the look that was on his face.**

**Gobsmacked.**

**He cleared his throat. "Alright, what should I cook? Boss?"**

"**Damn straight I'm your boss. Make sure you don't use too much garlic, or onion, or curry."**

"**Just go get the flowers." he was starting to sound annoyed so I nodded and ran off to go find an interesting bouquet of flowers. Not roses, everyone gets roses.**

**l l**

**Okay guys, need your reviews as I am making this up as I go along, any comment is good comment. Also happy Birthday Katherine!!!!! Hope you like the prezzie I got you!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, here it is, the Huddy date. Now I realise that this will not be perfect, mainly because everyone has a different idea of what the best idea is for a Huddy date. So read and hopefully enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Oh yea I own House, I'm also married to Robert **

**Pattinson and I live on Venus! Also, the idea for the main **

**course and part of the pudding was not my idea, but Heston Blumenthal.**

* * *

I waved goodbye to Nicola, as she hopped into her friends car, and they drove off. I went back into the loft to get finish off dinner.

I had made a simple risotto for starters, it had chicken, mushrooms and green peas. It may also have had a little wine in to taste but I had reduced it down so none of the alcohol was left.

Next up was main course. I wanted to make duck a l'orange. But it also had to be different and unique. So I moulded my raw duck pâté into a ball, then using a cocktail stick, I dunked them into an orange sauce, then I put the in the top of my oven to keep warm, I basically put the duck in the orange, rather than the traditional method. I cooked some simple vegetables to accompany them.

I had already made my dessert and it was waiting in the fridge.

I set the table ready for dinner, made a couple phone calls to check I had the tickets I wanted. And about a minute and a half after the last phone call, the door bell rang.

I took a couple deep breaths and pulled open the door.

My jaw hit the floor.

Standing in front of me was a vision of beauty and desire. Cuddy was wearing a strapless, blood red dress that ended just above her knees, hugging every curve. her hair was wavy, reaching below her shoulders. Her make-up was simple, while her heels were also red with intricate lacing around the ankles. In simple terms.

Cuddy was stunning.

"Want to come in?"

"Love to."

Now I was nervous, what do I do next? I had no clue. I pulled out the old party line I used on Cameron and Stacy. I never meant it before but tonight.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

"I can't take the credit for that."

"Wilson's advice?"

"Actually no, my daughter. If nothing else, she knows how to dress a man. Wilson wouldn't pick up his phone, have you talked to him?"

"I haven't, he's probably picked up some girl."

"Hmm." not the start I had planned. Why did I bring up Wilson. Oh wait yea, I remember. I'm an idiot. I tried to get back to the game plan of the night.

"The show that we're going to starts at nine, so we have time."

"Okay, what are you taking me to see, something naughty." she grinned evilly, I loved that smile.

"Not telling you, yet." I returned the smile with a smirk. "So, do you want red or white wine?"

"I'll have… white." I poured her a glass.

"You like Italian food, if memory serves." she giggled.

"I love it."

"That's alright then, or you would be eating egg and fries." she raised an eyebrow, I shrugged. "I live with a teenager that won't eat eggs and a Wilson who won't eat greasy fries, go figure that's pretty much what I have left, that and Portobello mushrooms." I joked, bringing out the risotto.

We talked about being new parents, about our kids, sharing stories, and I started to relax, this wasn't hard. All I had to do was open up, not a lot, just a little.

Just as we had both eaten the last bites of the duck and orange, which Cuddy was very impressed by. I brought out my dessert.

House brought out a bowl of melted chocolate with some fruit for dipping and two glasses of water?

"Water or vodka?"

"Neither. Try it." he watched me as I brought the glass to my lips and took a sip.

My eyes widened. It tasted like chocolate, but it had the consistency of water.

"How did you do this?"

"I melted the chocolate and then I distilled it." I was amazed once more at how clever House was. It was easy to forget what with the fact that he used to act like a seven year old. _used to_. Things were different now. He was being so mature. I was enjoying this House.

We left the apartment at eight-thirty, to arrive at the theatre at quarter to nine

I handed in the form to say that we already had our tickets and we went to take our seats.

"So are you gonna tell me what we're going to see?"

"Be not afraid."

"We're seeing Wilson in a live porno?"

"What? No! that would be a bit weird for a first date, maybe not for a third date though. No we are seeing a musical."

"Wow. Greg House taking me to see a musical. I never thought I'd see the day."

Then the curtain opened and a familiar tune played out. Cuddy laughed as she recognised it.

_The sun is shining, it's a lovely day_

_The perfect weather for a kid to play_

_But you've got lots of bills to pay_

_What can you do?_

_You work real hard and the pay's real low_

_And every hour goes oh so slow_

_And at the end of the day there's no where to go_

_But home to Avenue Q_

_You live on avenue Q_

_Your friends do to_

_You are twenty two_

_And you live on Avenue Q_

"Cuddy, this is not a regular musical, this is _a different breed of musical_." Avenue Q was one of my favourite shows ever. I had all of their songs on my iPod. All though I had been put off it last year. When Nicky gets kicked out by Rod. It felt to much like Wilson and me. But I was over that now. Sadly I couldn't make it up to Wilson by getting him a boyfriend.

Still, I loved watching Cuddy like this, unhinged. When she wasn't thinking or caring about what other people thought of her, that's when she's most beautiful. I reminisced about the day I saw her.

She was wearing a Rolling Stones T-shirt and some baggy jeans. Even then she was a vision of perfection. It killed me to think that because of some stupid mistake I made, I couldn't learn more about her.

But now I could. I swore do myself that I would not, repeat, NOT ruin this. If she decided that 'this wasn't right, I would agree. Besides at work, because I'm normally right, and I love the way she looks at me when I point out something really cool. There's this look of admiration that I really love.

Back to watching Cuddy. She was laughing, the cast were singing _if you were gay_. It was my favourite song. When Cuddy laughs, and really laughs, her face lights up and her eyes sparkle. It was magical.

All too soon, the show ended, and we walked out onto the street, I handed Cuddy my leather jacket when she shivered. She looked at me and smiled a thank you. Neither of us spoke so we wouldn't break the spell.

When we got back to her house, the atmosphere was still calming, I walked her down to her door. I tilted my head to one side, weighing out the causes of my next action. Then I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

CUDDYCUDDYCUDDYCUDDYCUDDY

The kiss was perfect, I melted into his arms and kissed him back with equal force. After about a minute of this, he pulled away and smiled.

"Good night, Cuddy." He turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm and gave him one more chaste kiss.

"Good night."

* * *

**There it is, **_**the**_** Huddy date. I hope I didn't infuriate too many people. I know it's OOC but I enjoyed writing it, even if you do flame it, I'm going too keep writing this.**

**review **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated, I have a bad habit for starting stories and not finishing them. I am trying for this fic; I hope it's worth it.**

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did although David Shore is actually doing a half- decent job at the minute.

_Three months later…_

Wilson

"Hi Nyx. Why are you here?" I looked up from my pile of work after hearing House's 'cherub' clear her throat. She reminded me WAY to much of her dad.

"Wilson, there is something I can't tell you, and I've promised not to tell you, but if you saw it I wouldn't have to tell you right?"

"Um… I tried to catch up with her train of thought, "yeah, I suppose so. What have you done?"

"Good question, follow Me." She waited for a second, and then nodded at me to make me feel like a spastic idiot.

I rolled my eyes and got up to follow her. I heard her mutter under her breath.

She was still annoyed that I had lied about the conference. I didn't want to tell everyone that I was using it as an excuse to go to New York and sleep with Sam.

She was not pleased when she and House figured it out. Someone had tipped House off that I didn't go to the conference.

Nicola stopped outside Cuddy's office, the shades drawn and the doors locked.

"Okay, now whatever you do, I need you to be on my side, and protect me from them 'cos they'll be mad at me."

Before I had chance to question what she was doing, she pulled out a key and unlocked the doors and flung them open.

Nyx

Instead of seeing my dad and Cuddy 'together', I turned around to watch Wilson's reaction.

His face looked like something only Jim Carey could muster.

"You a-a-and you. Together? Oh my god."

Wilson rubbed his face and giggled. He turned to me. "You knew about this?"

I nodded, House behind us cleared his throat.

"Nikki here helped us get together in the first place."

He did sound as if in fact he was going to kill me. Great. Wilson kept staring at me. It was kinda weird.

"What?"

"You have done, what I, have spent a year of my life trying to do in less than six months and you ask what?" I smirked.

"Obviously so. Now any questions?"

"How did you know they'd be _here?"_

"Well over the past two months, they've fallen into somewhat of a rhythm.

"Today they're here and tomorrow in his office at 11:30 PM.

" Next evening is unofficial 'date night' at our house this week. See? Simple.

" All I notice is when you can't find either of them, four out of five times….." I blushed,

"Well you can fill in the gaps.

" Now I'm off to school so I will see you at four and then if it's cool I'll stay here until you two are ready to leave, okay?" I got three grins back.

After I said my goodbyes I began to walk of to the bus stop.

House and Cuddy hadn't gone public about their relationship yet and as I had been a fan before I knew I was a fictional/real person's daughter.

I was looking forward to today.

I wanted to just bunk off and watch what would go down today but I knew that somehow Cuddy would find out and give me hell.

House said that if I ever did there wouldn't be much he could do, he skipped things all the time.

Still I knew that really, school was more important.

Not usually as important as Huddy, but today, was a very special day.

An all boy's school had gone bust, due to the credit crunch, and our school being simple amazing offered every boy a place here.

I was going to be one of the girls showing the new boys around and I knew I couldn't be late.

Getting onto the bus was definatly fun, mainly because a couple people actually gasped.

My hair was growing longer so I put in a messy bun with a few curled strands of blondey/brown hair coming down to just below the base of my neck.

I was wore a pair of perfect rip/repair skinny's and a cute spaghetti strap vest top in warm cute colours.

My shoes where the usual converse but to be fair they were my favourite pair of black high tops.

My make-up had taken an extra half-hour this morning but I didn't really care.

I had seen some of the boys at this school. It would be well worth it.

I spotted Nikhita, looking just as stunning in a beautiful knee length summer dress with gorgeous wedge shoes, they were both a soft shade of lavender.

"Hey you look nice today. Anything to do with our visitors?" I asked plonking down on the seat next to her pulling our schedule out of my bag.

Mrs Swalewell had given us sheets on what we were doing throughout the day, boy wise, taking them to and from class, eating with them and some tips on body language.

"You know it my friend. Who wouldn't be looking their best. BTW you look fab!"

"Aw thanks your the best friend ever!" needless to say Nikki and I had grow very close during the past couple months.

I was enjoying my time at sacred heart. The people there suited me.

"So which boys do you have to flirt - I mean _socialise_ with?" I scanned my piece of paper,

"Um… I have, Ryan Cushley, Theodore Quincy, and Jonathan Watson - there's always one. And …Oh my god you will never guess this guy's name!"

"Oliver Helyer?"

"Yea how did you know… OMG we're in the same group! With hot boys!"

"I know"

I squealed and hugged my friend. Today was going to be a good day!

When we arrived at school we shoved our bags into the corner of our form room and walked back to the foyer talking about the day to come, we had all the lessons with hopefully cute boys.

As we arrived at the foyer we were not disappointed.

It looked as if the hottest boys aged 14 to 16 had gathered into one convenient place. Mrs Swalewell greeted us with a panicked smile.

"Hello girls you are the two in charge of your group. Take the roll call on your papers and take them to their home room for the day." I grinned

"Okay Mrs Swalewell." I cleared my throat. "Okay guys if the following could step forward." I called their names out backwards for fun.

"Oliver Helyer?" I called the name like 'hell yea' but he seemed to respond to it. He was tall and skinny with sandy blonde hair. He scored about a six point five on the hottie-o-meter.

"Jonathan Watson." I complete fitty walked out of the crowd, he was toned, tall and totally georgous, he had blonde wavy, Chase like, hair, obviously an athete.

"I call him!" Nikki whispered behind me. I cursed silently but nodded.

"Theodore Quincey!" the only bad looking boy stepped out of the crowd. I internally groaned. He was greasy spotty and he looked excited enough to wet himself. I sighed expecting the worst.

"Ryan Cushley!"

"That'd be me!" a boy shouted as he worked through the crowd. I checked my sheet to check we had everyone when I heard Nikki swear softly.

"_Damn!"_

I looked up only to do a double take.

I loved Ryan Cushley.

He looked like a surfer, he had the hair and carefree face. He was wearing black denim jeans and a V-neck white top. His hair was straight with a messy gelled style. His eyes were a chocolate, delicate brown.

I don't know who's up there, but that day they loved me!

I cleared my throat.

"Alright then, we are all here, let's go find your form room. I am Nicola, call me Nyx."

"And I'm Nikhita, call me Nikki, Nyx do you want to split the group into two so we can get to know each other better?"

"Yes Nikki good idea, how about you take Jonathan-"

"It's Nathan!" Nathan smiled showing his dazzling white smile, "And if it's okay can I go with Nikki but I'd like Ted in my group." I shrugged as Nikki internally cringed at the idea of 'Ted' being with her all day.

On the other hand she was pretty excited about spending the rest of the day with Nathan.

I smiled.

"Okay, Oliver, Ryan, if you'll follow me…" Nikki and I parted way with our mini groups prepping them for the day ahead. "Okay, before I tell you your timetable for the rest of the day, any questions?"

"Yes, can I sit next to you?" Ryan suggested. I knew to play cool. "Sure no problem, do you want to know what you're sitting next to me in?"

"Sure, easier for us." Ryan smiled and my heart actually fluttered a bit.

"Uh right, yea obviously, so first we have biology-"

"I love Biology! Oh and new question. Are you English?" Ryan smile morphed into a grin and suddenly I couldn't wait for biology."

"Biology is my favourite subject and yea I'm English. I moved here a couple months ago. May I continue?"

"Oh right, yes sorry." his grin turned sheepish. I smiled he was so cute.

"It's okay, then after biology, we have break time, and then classical studies." Oliver's eyes light up.

"Yes, classics are so cool I love Greek mythology!"

"Me too, my favourite god ever is Hermes!" I gushed. Ryan looked confused. "Oh right I know the messenger god, but he's also the god of travellers, thieved and-"

"Medicine. I know, I just never met someone who agreed." said Ryan, shocked.

"Well then you two are in luck because we are actually debating Greek gods today! So after classics its form time.

"So we go to our form rooms and we discuss important issues or just get to know each other better or to figure out what we're going to do for Christmas or summer holidays. It's just a fun relaxing lesson.

"So any more questions or are we off to biology?"

"How many of these lessons can I sit next to my group leader in?" I blushed at the attention Ryan was giving me.

"Whenever wand which ever lessons you want. Oliver, any questions?"

"Do you know Hugh Grant?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know Barrack Obama?" he blushed.

"Well, no I don't." he looked a bit embarrassed and he went a dark shade of red.

"Don't worry about it. I do know Rowan Atkinson so, yea."

"Who?"

"Mr Bean!" Ryan exclaimed, his eyes brightening. "And he was _Blackadder _alongside Hugh Grant."

"Don't you mean-" I was about to say Hugh Laurie but I stopped myself. "No, your right, Hugh Grant. Oh so we are at your form room. Just go in here and I'll see you in five."

"Goodbye Nicola." Ryan gave me a smouldering look that very nearly swept me off my feet

**More on this day later! Next chapter is about Huddy Review if you like!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys, the Huddy announcement. Big day. I don't care if I do this wrong but here's how I fancy doing this.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own [H]ouse. I would be sat in my mansion counting my money after killing foreman so. Yea. don't own it.**

"House, are you sure you want to do this? Don't get me wrong I'm all for it but I just want to make sure that this isn't too personal a way."

Cuddy looked to House, who was staring straight ahead.

"I'm sure. The first time I did this, it was actually fun. Besides the whole, firing me thing." he grinned at her, assuring her that it was ok.

She gulped. "Okay, let's do this."

They were stood on the inner balcony of the hospital, looking over the lobby and the clinic.

It was crowded today because everyone thought they had either MRSA or NDM1 so it was fair to say that this was gonna be _big_.

Cuddy put her hands on the rail of the balcony.

"PEOPLE OF PRINCETON PLAINSBORO. HAVE YOU NOTICED ANYTHING DIFFERENT ABOUT ME OR DOCTOR GREGORY HOUSE?"

The people muttered to each other and shook their heads truthfully.

"THEN WE HAVE PROVED THAT WHAT WE ARE DOING HAS NOT AFFECTED THE HOSPITAL. SO I CAN GLADLY SAY THAT, THAT…."

House could see she was freezing up and leapt to her side to help her.

"I SLEPT WITH LISA CUDDY LAST NIGHT!"

"Not funny the second time House!" a random nurse yelled.

"Shut up. Their serious! This isn't all about you, it's about our boss" another shouted.

"Yea, she might be dying and you're making a mockery!"

"PEOPLE." Wilson appeared from behind the doors of the clinic.

"House and Cuddy _are_ dating I found out a few hours ago. I walked in on them frenching it up." he wrinkled his nose and a couple people laughed. "But this is good for the hospital. House _will_ do more work because if he doesn't…"

I giggle rippled through the hospital and as everyone turned back to the couple, it was no shock that they were both long gone.

House had pulled Cuddy so they were hidden from the crowd by a vending machine. She was crouched down with a hand over her face to stop the laughter.

"House that was hilarious! I…" she trailed of again, "House, I think that I love you." He looked initially shocked, but his features softened.

"That's okay because I _know _that I'm in love with you." he pulled her in for passionate kiss, they began to stand up instinctively, still together. Some people saw them and clapped; there was one gasp of despair.

"What? NO! you two can't be together!" House's head whipped round.

There she was.

The bane of his life

Allison Cameron.

_Nyx_

So far it was fair to say that Nikki and I were very happy with our groups. Nathan was really funny and cute, and he really seemed to like Nikki.

And it appeared that she really liked him to.

Ryan was being a total gentleman, kind of anyway. He was polite to me and teachers and civil to the other students, he was funny, smart and very very hot.

But it was near the end of the day and Nathan had asked Nikki out and Ryan had done no such thing. It made me a little edgy. Was he just being polite to me?

It confused me because I thought he was really into me. Obviously not. We were in our last lesson, creative writing, it was a free lesson so we could write what we wanted, it passed by quickly in near silence.

When the final bell rang I picked up my bag and headed out of the room. Ryan caught up with me in the corridor and pulled me around to face him.

He had a piece of paper in his hand, folded into the shape of a heart.

"You never said if you have a boyfriend, if not then this paper isn't for you." he was blushing but looking straight into my eyes.

"I- I'm single, you know if you want to -" I was cut off by him pushing his lips to mine for a chaste kiss, I kissed back obviously, he pulled away.

"I definitely want to go out with you." he said grinning. "Oh, and this is for you." he held out the piece of paper.

I took it smiling, wondering what it was. Unfolding it I laghed and gasped in delight. It was a love poem, an acrostic.

Never a dull moment when I am with you

Ingenious sense of humour

Cool, calm, collected

Only beautiful describes you

Likely to fall over, graceful but funny

A little bit on the weird side, I love it

Really don't know your middle name, sorry

Has a good taste in converse

Obviously the prettiest girl here

Undeniable

Seriously smart

Easily going to achieve her life goals

"So I'll see you tonight? There's a nice place in town where we can go?"

"See you there at 8."

**What do you think? Is Cameron gonna be trouble?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I'm so bad at keeping a regular updates but hey, its worth it right? Hopefully? No? Oh well not going to stop me ****J**

_Cuddy_

"Cameron!" I smiled, "What are you doing back in here? We missed you here."

Cameron raised an eyebrow,

"I can imagine a list of people who haven't."

Her face was scowling, like a small child.

"Chase is probably glad to be rid of me; Nicola will have held a party to celebrate my leaving and Foreman?

"I'll bet he hasn't even _noticed _that I've left!

"And you! Well I can see that without me you two have gone fruit loops! Your dating, each other. I take it that the board don't know? Yet you decided to yell it out in front of the entire hospital.

"Do you just not care that you're ruining your lives?"

There was a hush of silence between the three of us, Cameron looked around at us, watching like a hawk for any signs of emotion,.

We kept our faces blank, until House rolled his eyes, and she sprang on him like a hungry hyena.

"Greg House, the man incapable of love, of holding a relationship together, of having _family."_ she spat the word like it was venom.

"The man that convinced my husband to take a humans life, is living _my life! _Not to mention picked the _wrong woman!" _

I gasped, greatly offended, as she turned to eyeball me.

"You see I knew that my husband was dying, but I had hope, right up to the end that he would make a recovery, it was going to be a miracle, the papers would write about it, we would be celebrities,"

Cameron's face was beyond deranged; House and I took one step as she took two steps forward.

"Then he died, and I coped, knowing that I might still have his child, fall in love once more, and have a family. Then," she turned to face House again.

"Then I met Gregory House M.D, a board certified diagnostician with a double specialty in nephrology and immunology, who made me meet people who nearly gave me HIV, who nearly killed one of his fellows, who is a pill popping narcissist. And I fell in love with you!

"I was certain you felt the same way that you were just being like an elementary school boy, pulling my pigtails. I convinced myself you were the _one_, who would grow old with me.

"I blackmailed you into a date, in which you convinced me you could never love. And then I met Stacy," House flinched at the sound of her name. "Ah, her name still hurts you, good. Because it's a part of what makes you perfect for me, you suffered a tragedy and lost Stacy and I lost my husband."

"Yes and I used to be insane and now you are," quipped House.

"_Used_ to be insane, House? You're dating Cuddy! You hate her, or at least you did until that _spawn_ came along and ruined it."

House's face darkened.

"I'll bet she was just saying, 'Hey maybe you should like totally ask Lisa Cuddy out some time'" She mimicked an awful English accent. Completely offensive. House's face was still blank but I could tell that he was thinking thoughts of hitting Cameron with his cane. Cameron continued with her rant.

"And you did, you asked her out, and now you two are _humping_. Its just not fair!

"In a year I have lost my husband, my job, my love and any chance of having my late husband's children. I have lost the life I wanted and needed." Tears were building in Cameron's eyes, if she wasn't such a basket case I would have given her a hug, she was my friend, or used to be anyway.

"You two took it away from me and I'm not giving up without a fight!" she began to run away, out of the hospital, but not out of our thoughts.

"She is not as delightful as she thinks she is."

"Well, that was…unexpected." I muttered. "Do you think we should change our locks?"

"Why bother changing both?"

"So she can't get in and kill us in the night."

"What if we only change one of the houses locks?" House said, looking at me as if I was missing something obvious. Like he wanted me to understand something important. I just didn't know what it was.

"We could never be safe at the other house."

"So why don't we just not go to the other house."

"Then one of us wouldn't have clothes."

"Why don't we move in together and you understand what I'm saying." said House exasperated.

I smiled.

"You want to move in together?"

"Well, yeah, if your up for it?"

"Definitely! House, how could I say no?"

"Okay then, that's great, I'll call on your house at six so we can discuss it privately away from the gossiping nurses that want in on the drama."

"Okay, love you." I let House bend down and kiss me.

"Love you two now go do clinic duty!"

"But Mom!"

**Okay I'm officially sick of writers block! Review si vous plait ****J**


End file.
